


Prince Of Ice

by crowchan



Series: Seventeen On Ice [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Highschool AU, M/M, Prequel, cute ass soonhoon, figure skating, hockey players, if you squint you can see other reltionships, jihoon is home schooled, like meanie and jisoocheol, seungcheol is kinda a jerk but its ok, slow burns, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowchan/pseuds/crowchan
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung thinks the ice is starting to get boring but in comes Prince Of Ice who happens to be Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung gets absorbed into Jihoon he wants to get to know the other he wants to get lost on the ice with him. Jihoon helps Soonyoung realizes a couple things that Soonyoung has never thought about.(The Figure Skating Au no one asked for)





	1. Chapter 1 - Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I really love SoonHoon and figure skating so I hope you enjoy this. This a prequel of Seventeen On Ice, I hope to explain some things before we dive into Seventeen On Ice so please enjoy!

  
The practice match was dragging they'd chuck the puck back and forth between each other race down the ice to see who gets to it first. No one has made a score yet. Soonyoung was on defense today, he stood straight holding his hockey stick. His other members were on the other side of the rink still trying to get the puck back he sighed to himself. This game wasn’t going anywhere. He spun lightly to turn to look at Mingyu who was guarding the goal he looks prepared for the puck any moment, the puck that wasn’t coming anytime soon. Soonyoung spun again this time a full spin, he liked spinning on the ice.

Mingyu watched Soonyoung spin a couple more times, he’s started to do this lately during practice matches and sometimes games. The sound of yelling and ice skates scrapping where coming towards him. Soonyoung still was spinning lightly.

“SOONYOUNG!” He stopped spinning at the shout of his name, he looked forward to seeing Seungcheol racing down the ice with the other members trying to get the puck back.

Soonyoung got into defense mode he skated a little closer to Mingyu making sure no would score. The puck came near him he hit it towards Hansol who was at the back of the group everyone went to Hansol to take away the puck. Joshua snuck the puck racing down the rink all the others catching up to him.  
Soonyoung went back to his place he tip toped on his skates, he liked that feeling of tip toying on ice. He waved his hockey stick in the air toying. Mingyu got up from his position and laughed at Soonyoung who was goofing off.  
  
“What are you doing?” Mingyu asked Mingyu heard a swoosh next to his ear. He turned and saw the puck rattle in the goal. The other team cheered, there was a buzz from a horn. The teams went back to there benches, the practice match was over.

They skated back to the bleachers where the team was seated They where all drinking water and sweating from the match. Joshua handed Soonyoung water he was going to accept it but Seungcheol grabbed the water instead and started to jug it. Joshua elbowed Seungcheol who gagged on the water.

“Here you can have mine, I'm not that thirsty” Joshua gave him his water bottle Soonyoung said thank you, accepting the water.

“What was that Soonyoung?” Soonyoung turned to there coach holding on to waterbottle tightly. The coach looked disappointed he had his eyebrows frowned together his gaze was serious. Soonyoung took off his helmet, he placed it on the bench.

“I'm sorry, I just haven’t been feeling well lately” Soonyoung admitted, all this month he hasn’t been playing well at all. During practice, he did fine like all the other members but when it came down to practice matches he didn’t really put is all into it. The rest of the team started to notice. The coach clicked his tongue he walked over to Soonyoung tossing a towel on his sweaty head.

“You're not playing the next game not until you feel better,” The coach said, he walked away with the clipboard, he turned around to the team. He nodded to Seungcheol then walked away.

Seungcheol turned to the team with his arms crossed a serious look on his face. “Well we did a great job but we did lose” Seungcheol shrugged he grabbed his bag stuffing it. Joshua sat next to where Seungcheol bag was he grabbed his wrist Seungcheol looked to Joshua. Joshua gave him a soft smile all of his anger melted away.

“Come on captain is that all you have to say?” Joshua whispered, he rolled his eyes at him. Seungcheol stopped packing his things then looked at his team. He first looked at Soonyoung who was avoiding eye contact.

“Soonyoung whatever is going on you can talk to us it's affecting the way you play and you’re an overall good player” He switched over to Hansol who was packing his things slowly. “Hansol your speed was a bit slow today your usually fast even if it’s a practice match you should give It all your speed” Seungcheol looked between Mingyu and Wonwoo.

“Tomorrow at practice switch positions Wonwoo isn’t aggressive enough and you’re, Seokmin I need you on defense with Soonyoung he can't do it by himself” Seungcheol turned to Joshua and Junhui. He gave them a thumbs up Junhui and Joshua high fived each other. They all started to pack chattering among themselves, the other team was gone by now, they got on the ice to grab their goals.

The door opened other people started coming in. “It’s the figure skaters” Junhui whispered into Mingyu's ear, Mingyu elbowed him in his stomach he said it a little too loud. Seungcheol saw Jeonghan getting on the ice he started to glare at him. He felt someone poked his side he looked over to Joshua who shook his head of him. “Come on guys lets go,” Seungcheol said, Soonyoung watched the figure skaters glide on the ice making flawless turns and spins.

“Soon come one” Seokmin voice echoed into his ears he shook his head grabbing his bag he threw it over his shoulder. He started to walk out the rink and into the lobby the coach was talking to another person. The other person had a jacket that said Shining Diamonds on it he was shorter than their coach.

“Isn’t that coaches boyfriend?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo, Wonwoo shrugged.

They all knew their coach was dating someone but they didn’t know who but the way those two were talking together seemed like they were dating. Their coach saw them he signaled for them to come over, they all stood in front of the two.

“This is Choi Minki he's the one who let us used his rink today say thank you” Their coach said, they all said thank you loudly. Minki looked at them smiling softly, Soonyoung had to admit he was very good looking. “You guys did good today! I might not know a lot about hockey but it looked good” He said to all of them. Minki turned too Soonyoung with an even bigger smile.  
“Your tip toying was great do you figure skate on the side?” Minki asked curiously, Soonyoung opened his mouth to answer Coach stopped him. “No he doesn’t he's been a hockey player since his last year of middle school, I have to let them go now,” Coach said. Minki pouted “That’s fine, I need to go see you tonight Donghonie!” Minki walked towards the rink leaving the team behind.

The team snickered behind him, Coach Dongho turned to glare at them. “What do I hear? I want to do drills tomorrow?” He asked they all stopped laughing he smirked at the quietness. “Go get some rest get out of here,” They all said thank you then started to go there separate ways.

Soonyoung Seokmin and Mingyu walked alongside each other towards the exit on their way to eat. “I just need to put my helmet in the trunk then we can go,” Seokmin said, Soonyoung nodded. He stopped in his tracks then looked at his arms. He forgot his helmet on the bleachers he huffed then told them he'd meet them at the place.

He raced back to the rink they had their practice match in. His helmet was where he had put it he grabbed it. As he made his way towards the stairs the lights in the rink shut off making Soonyoung gasp he couldn’t see anything he was too scared to move he couldn’t see at all. Soonyoung just sat down slowly where his helmet was just resting a few minutes ago. The lights turned onto the ice rink, the rink glistened under the white line.

“Jihoonie I want to see your routine first” Soonyoung recognized Minki’s voice over the intercom. A short boy with brown hair skated around the rink he finally got to the middle. He looked up and nodded. Music started to blast out speakers.

The boy glided against ice slowly he waved his hands in the air gracefully. Soonyoung jumped as the boy leaped into the air perfecting the landing, he went over the ice with his eyes closed. As if he trusted the ice, he spun on the tip of skates gracefully. He raced to the middle of the ice switching from his left to right foot. The boy went to the middle starting to spin sideways, Soonyoung was worried that he would tilt into one side falling on to the ice but as the boy spun he didn’t. He grabbed his leg-spinning upwards he lifted up his leg slowly so that would align with his back. Soonyoung gasped at how flexible this boy was. As the boy spun again his leg was now on the floor.

The corners of Soonyoung's lips lifted as he watched him glide across the ice with a serious expression. He was enchanted as if the boy's movements were casting a spell on Soonyoung. The boy did another spin flawless as he came back down he started to skate backward in the middle. Once he got to the middle he stopped his skates sharply then lifted his hands up. There was clapping and wooing on the side of the rink Soonyoung assumed it was the other figure skaters. Soonyoung found himself clapping as well the boy looked towards where Soonyoung was squinting. He stopped his clapping afraid he would get caught he didn’t know why but he would feel embarrassed if he was caught.

The boy stopped looking where Soonyoung was then skated back to the other figure skaters they all patted his back telling him he did a good job.

“Jihoonie that was great but remember landings have to be sharper,” Minki said over the intercom, Soonyoung grabbed his helmet getting up slowly, he grabbed his phone from his bag using the flashlight. This was chance to escape without being seen he got to the door he looked back one more time he saw that someone else was know skating. He looked for the boy on the side he found him he was stretching on the sidelines. Soonyoung really enjoyed watching him skate he needed to know who he was.

\---

  
The whole time as they were eating not once Soonyoung spoke he was to busy thinking about that boy. He needed to who he was, Soonyoung didn’t know why he needed to know. There was something the way he skated that made him feel something, it wasn’t the feeling he got when he played hockey it was somehow refreshing. He started to chew on his straw as he thought about it more. He looked over to Mingyu, he should ask him Mingyu knew everyone at school.

“Mingyu are any of the figure skaters at school short?” They both stopped talking and looked over at Soonyoung was still biting his straw. Mingyu started to remember all the figure skaters name.

“Nope there all good height the shortest one is Chan” Mingyu sipped on his drink then he remembered something. “Maybe you're talking about the Prince Of Ice” Mingyu snapped his fingers, Seokmin raised a finger awing as well. Soonyoung looked at them confused he’s never heard of the Prince Of Ice he doesn’t even know what or who that is.

“Prince Of Ice?” Soonyoung asked whatever they were talking about sounded interesting though. Mingyu nodded he took out his phone to show him something, he showed his screen and there he was the boy that Soonyoung watched on the ice today. In the picture his hair was a greenish blonde, he wore a black glittery outfit around his neck was a gold medal he was holding a bouquet of flowers smiling at the camera.

“Jihoon Lee! He’s one of the best figure skaters in all of Korea he won nationals last year that’s a big deal he’s eligible for a spot in Koreas team for the winter Olympics but I heard he turned it down” Soonyoung grabbed Mingyu's phone out of his hand he stared at the picture for a long time. Jihoon was very adorable Soonyoung had to admit, he wondered why he turned down the spot it was a perfect opportunity.

Soonyoung gave back the phone to Mingyu he grabbed a fry from Mingyu's tray. “Why do they call him the Prince Of Ice?” Mingyu rolled his eyes at Soonyoung. “Are you even listening to me this boy qualified for the fucking winter Olympics he's that good! I can't believe you’ve never heard of him everyone in town loves him” Mingyu shook his head at Soonyoung. Seokmin looked at him wondering why he was interested all of a sudden.

“Why are you asking? Did one of those skaters give you a hard time when you went back for your helmet?” Seommin asked his eyes brows raised. Mingyu laughed “Did they twirl around you and threaten to throw glitter in your face” Mingyu started laughing more as Seokmin continued. Soonyoung rolled his eyes at them.

“Need us to rough up some of them figure skaters” Soonyoung was going to say something but was interrupted by Seungcheol who slid into their booth he wrapped his arm around Soonyoung. “Beating up figure skaters count me in” Seungcheol reached Mingyus tray for some fries. Joshua came up to them with a small smile. Soonyoung looked over to Joshua he wasn’t wearing his letter jacket he was wearing Seungcheols. Joshua turned to him giving him a small smile.

“What do you have against figure skaters Cheol” Seungcheol looked up from the plate of fries he glared at the tray hard. “They're annoying, they think their sport is better then everyone else it's annoying they aren’t superior but they sure act like it” Seungcheol continued to eat the fries. “Plus there all wussies they can’t do anything if they fu-“ “Seungcheol,” Joshua said in a warning voice

Seungcheol sighed he got up from the booth and waved goodbye to the trio. Seungcheol and Joshua sat near a window both of them talking in hushed tones. Soonyoung turned back to Seokmin and Mingyu. “Do you think they're dating?” Soonyoung asked he sipped on his drink till it all disappeared.

“Fucking? Yes, Dating? No” Mingyu finished all his fries he grabbed his fork then started grabbing the steak off of Soonyoung plate. Seokmin hummed in agreement, they both started talking to each other while Soonyoung drifted into space again. Soonyoung had to go watch him again, he gave Soonyoung this feeling that the couldn’t explain so he had to go to figure it out. He just had to see him to understand.


	2. Chapter 2 - Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for continuing to read my story I appreciate it

Soonyoung found himself again at the same ice rink the following Friday night. He sat in the darkness watching Jihoon skate the same routine this time his landings where cleaner like Minki said to fix. He also stayed to watch everyone else, he noticed a lot of there skating styles fit them visually. He also studied there movement and soon later learned what some of the moves where called.

Right now he was watching Seungkwan, who was in his advanced biology class. He noticed that Seungkwan was very good at facial expression. Seungkwan did a triple axel, he learned that the move meant 3 spins in the air in one go. Seungkwan didn’t land it but he got right back up smoothly. Soonyoung restrained himself from clapping. As Seungkwan finished another skater came on, he was wearing all black clothing. The only color was on him was his orange blondish hair it suited his tanned skin.

The music began his face was very serious the whole time he did his routine his facial expression didn’t change at all, Soonyoung couldn’t keep up with how much this guy was spinning he wondered how can they keep such balance afterward's. As the music ended he went back to the side of the rink, the intercom sounded. “Hao you did good but remember expression!” Minki voice said the guy nodded as he grabbed water and drank it.

“They don’t call you the dark horse for nothing do they Hao” Jeonghan jocked. Jeonghan tied up his hair facing the rink he saw a flash in the bleachers. He stopped tying up his hair he squinted to where he saw the flash. No one should be here this time was reserved for the figure skating team.

“Did anyone else see that?” Jeonghan asked the rest, Jihoon got up walking to his side looking at where he was looking. “I don’t see anything,” Jihoon said, Jeonghan shrugged he went on the ice since it was his turn. Jihoon looked in the area Jeonghan was talking about wondering if someone was actually there.

“Maybe it’s a ghost,” Minghao said a chill ran up Seungkwans spine “Shut up don’t say that,” Seungkwan said. Jihoon hoped it was a ghost he didn’t really feel like strangling someone if it was a person, possibilities ran through his head what if someone from another team was spying on him. “What if it’s a spy?” Chan said he was wearing his skating costume like everyone else was.

“ I was thinking that I’m gonna go check it out,” Jihoon said “Shouldn’t you cover your costume if it Is a spy you wouldn’t want them to see you in your costume,” Seungkwan said he handed him his sweater. Jihoon thanked him he wrapped it around his small frame. He started to walk on the bleachers as he got to the top he noticed a figure sitting in the middle of the bleachers on his phone. The light from his phone reflecting on his face.

“HEY!” Jihoon shouted the guy dropped his phone on the bleachers surprised, Jihoon walked over to him still covering his costume. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon as he approached him, he was way shorter Soonyoung was at least a good 5 inches taller than him. Soonyoung got up awkwardly looking at him.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung looked at him to make sure Jihoon was talking to him. “Yes, I’m talking to you," Jihoon said now he wasn’t sure if this guy was even capable to be a spy for another skating company. Soonyoung looked at him his heart started to beat really fast and he had no idea why maybe it was the adrenalin of being caught or maybe that he was standing next to an almost Olympian.

“Hello?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung just kept staring at him, he finally snapped out of it looking around now everywhere except Jihoon. “Uh, I was just watching you guys practice” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon bit his tongue he wanted to respond in a sarcastic way but it would be rude of him if he did. “Why?” Jihoon asked. He didn’t know how to answer that question it would be weird if he just blatantly said he was here to watch Jihoon because he gave him this feeling he didn’t know how to explain.

“I like figure skating,” Soonyoung said quickly “Oh so you're a figure skater too?” Jihoon asked. “No, but I do skate,” Soonyoung said he cringed at himself he probably sounded like an idiot right now or suspicious. Being so close to Jihoon made him nervous he wasn’t sure why. Jihoon rolled his eyes he was just going to say it he hated walking in circles.

“Are you a spy?” Jihoon asked his arms crossing “Like James Bond?” Soonyoung said Jihoon eye twitched he was starting to get annoyed with this guy. This guy clearly wasn’t a spy or had the capability to be one. He sighed he took off Seungkwans sweater it was getting stuffy in it. Soonyoung eyes landed on his shimmering costume the skating outfit really completed him.

“If you're not a spy then who are you hm?” Jihoon asked still looking at Soonyoung. Soonyoung sat back down ‘who am I’ he thought to himself. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon was staring down at him, he was going to tell him he was a hockey player but he remembers the feud there was between the two groups.

“I just want to get into figure skating,” Soonyoung said, what he said was true he did want to get into figure skating it gave him this yearning feeling of getting on the ice more. Just watching the other team skate made him feel something way better than how he felt when he was playing hockey. Jihoon looked at him trying to see if he was lying but he genuinely meant it.

“Just go to the lessons that happen every Monday and Wednesday night,” Jihoon said Soonyoung looked away he couldn’t he had hockey practice the same days and was broke. “It doesn’t really fit my schedule,” Soonyoung said, Jihoon looked at him wondering why. If this guy had time to watch them practice like a creep he surely had time to go to practice. “That’s a shame then,” Jihoon said he grabbed Seungkwans sweater from the bleacher he was about to walk away Soonyoung got up suddenly causing him to jump he turned to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung bit his lip, what he was about to say was going to drive him over the edge but it was worth a shot “Maybe you can teach me” Soonyoung said. Jihoon looked at him like he was crazy no one has ever asked him for private lessons. “Why me?” Jihoon asked he looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. Soonyoung fidgeted under Jihoons gaze, he didn’t know why but it had to be him he felt like he could learn from Jihoon more.

“Because you’re the prince of ice,” Soonyoung said, Jihoon laughed then stopped when he saw he was serious. Jihoon looked at him trying not to laugh anymore “Why should I give you personal lessons?” Jihoon asked “I just think it has to be you're such a great skate” Jihoon hummed at his response then walked over to Soonyoung then sat next to him.

“I just don’t give anyone lessons you know so your gonna have to prove that you really want to skate,” Jihoon said. Soonyoung looked at him thinking of what he meant. “Bring your skates next Friday I’ll teach you a few things if you complete them successfully I’ll give you private lessons on the weekend, deal?” Jihoon asked he streached out his hand in front of Soonyoung. Soonyoung nodded he took Jihoons hand on his own, his hands were small compared to his and very soft. Jihoon let go then got up.

“I'm Jihoon by the way and your?” Jihoon asked “Kwon Soonyoung at your service prince of ice” Jihoon rolled his eyes at Soonyoung he already knew this guy was going to be a pain in the butt. Jihoon started to walk away but Soonyoung caught up with his phone in hand.

“Wait! Let’s trade numbers to set up times” Soonyoung said, Jihoon grabbed his phone typing in his number “You're asking for too much aren’t you?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung shrugged Jihoon handed his phone back walking away. As he left Soonyoung heart rate went back to normal he was glad it did he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He looked down at his phone and saw the messages from Seokmin he was asking where he was he gasped then rushed out the rink forgetting he had made plans with the other.

When Jihoon got back to the other figure skaters Jeonghan was smirking at him. “What?” Jihoon asked he took a seat watching Chan on the ice. “You just gave that guy your number,” Jeonghan said “What of it?” Jihoon asked. “Nothing nothing at all hoonie” Jeonghan played with his glittery sleeve. Jihoon watched Chan skate he did a lot of risky tricks but that was his style it worried Jihoon that Chan would injure himself one day. As Chan came back Jihoon got up.

“Your flexibility skills are low you should go to classes to help you” Jihoon sai Chan sighed it was too much work and he was a lazy person. “He's right Channie,” Jeonghan said, Chan sighed then shrugged. “Fine I’ll do it,” Chan said. He really didn’t want to but seeing his friends worry about him he’ll do it for them.  
\---  
The next Friday Jihoon glided against the ice he did tiny spins and other tricks. He was wondering what tricks he’d make Soonyoung do. Jihoon thought he shouldn’t be so hard on him and start with simple tricks like gliding backward. His thoughts were interrupted when Coach Minki came in he told him to come where he was he skated near Minki. Minki dangled the key placing into Jihoons palm.

“Lock up well,” Minki said as he walked away, Jihoon nodded he skated to where he put his stuff placing them in his bag. The doors open again, Soonyoung entered holding his black skates. He walked over to Jihoon with his skates Jihoon looked at his skates. “Are those hockey skates?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung shook his head. “Hmm, they look like it whatever those will do get on the ice” Soonyoung put on his skates leaving his shoes near where Jihoons stuff where he skated on the ice next to Jihoon.

“Have you ever skated backward?” Soonyoung nodded Jihoon stepped aside gesturing him so Soonyoung can show him. His hand started shaking as he stepped back then again Jihoon waved his hands telling him to stop. “That’s good if you're going to play hockey but you're not,” Jihoon said. Soonyoung scratched the back of his head trying to figure skate seemed harder then he thought it would be. Jihoon skated slowly behind him he took small then big steps he then went faster, Soonyoung mouth formed an O as he watched him in awe. Jihoon skated next to Soonyoung his back still facing the other.

“How can you do that?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon crossed his arm “I trust the ice” Jihoon said. Jihoon put out his hands Soonyoung slowly grabbed his sweater paws. “Now go back big glides,” Jihoon said Soonyoung look behind him as he did this not wanting to let go of Jihoon he was afraid hi leg would glide just a bit more causing him to fall. He didn’t want to fall in front of the Prince Of Ice.

“Don’t look back I got you” Jihoon said Soonyoung faced the front he looked down at Jihoon who was focused on what was going on behind him. As those words came out of Jihoons mouth Soonyoung ears heated up. He hoped that Jihoon wouldn’t see the redness on the tip of his ears how was he supposed to explain himself if Jihoon asked.

“See you're doing it now let go” Soonyoung looked back down at their hands, well Jihoons sleeves. He took a look behind him and saw he was taking large glide behind him, it felt good like he had freedom. “Hey let me go,” Jihoon said again, Soonyoung was pulling on Jihoons sweater stretching it out. Soonyoung let go of his sleeves letting himself skate backward. Jihoon stood looking at him as he glided against the ice he felt proud of him. He skated up to Soonyoung.

“I’ll give you three tricks to do if you complete it then I’ll train you for free” Soonyoung nodded at Jihoons words a sense of determtanion came over him he was ready for anything Jihoon through at him. “How flexiable are you?” Jihoon asks he started to skate around Soonyoung slowly. “Um, I can do a split,” Soonyoung said Jihoon stoppd in front of him.

“That’s great just do what I do and try not to rip your pants yeah?” Jihoon skated around the rink he got to the middle of the rink, Soonyoung watched in awe as Jihoon spread his legs slowly he skated backward in an almost split. Jihoon came back up and now was in front of Soonyoung. “You want me to do that? That exactly?” Jihoon nodded he moved aside giving Soonyoung space to start.

Soonyoung groaned as he started to skate around backward carefully it took him a few moments and he started to take larger glides. As he made his second circle around he moved his legs carefully as he passed Jihoon. Jihoon clapped slowly Soonyougn was very determined.

“HOLY SHIT IM DOING IT LOOK” Soonyoung didn’t notice he was getting closer to the other edge of the rink Jihoon stopped clapping as he noticed. “SOONYOUNG WATCH OUT” Jihoon yelled he started to skate to him to stop him from hitting the wall. Soonyoung couldn’t hear what he said he yelled back “WATCH WH-“ Soonyoung didn’t get to finish as his back collided with the wall, he landed on his butt with a groan. Jihoon skated to him the kneeled, Soonyoung looked up watching him skate to him in a kneeling position. This guy was amazing Soonyoung thought to himself.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?” Jihoons words sounded muffled to Soonyoung not because he was injured it was the fact Jihoon was so close to him he can hear his breathing. He didn’t know what it was about the Prince Of Ice he was just so enchanting even if he wasn’t skating even if he was freaking out because someone slammed into the side of a rink. “Oh fuck you're not responding” Jihoon started waving his small hand in front of his face, Soonyoung grabbed it putting it down slowly.

“I’m fine I'm used to this I play h-“ Jihoon eyebrows frowned together waiting for his explanation Soonyoung stopped himself he panicked. “Uh I mean I race around the rink for fun so crashing into the rink is bound to happen you know?” Soonyoung got up quickly Jihoon looked at him suspiciously he shook it off thinking nothing of it. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who wobbled a little, he started to feel bad making this poor guy to advanced tricks not even the juniors in the lesson do this kinda stuff yet.

“We can stop today if you want,” Jihoon said Soonyoung shook his head Jihoon looked at him surprised, other people would just go home but Soonyoung decide to stay. Jihoon liked that ambition. “Maybe do it again I’ll stand behind you” Soonyoung started again trying to regain your balance Jihoon stood behind him careful not to get in his way and make sure he didn't crash again.

“Lean on the direction you want to go” Soonyoung leaned to his left he avoided hitting the side of the rink again. Jihoon smiled proudly he was a good teacher he watches Soonyoung switch directions like he wanted. “What if I-“ Soonyoung started he lifted up his left leg balancing on his right foot his body aligned with his left leg perfectly. Jihoon gasped as he watched him do a little spin, Soonyoung put his left foot down he looked over to Jihoon in approval.

“Is this a move or am I just making this shit up?” Soonyoung said “I saw you do it the other day and was like man that shit looked cool” Soonyoung skated over to Jihoon with a big smile on his face. Jihoon gave two thumbs up, he started skating away from Soonyoung back to his stuff, he started taking off his skates. Soonyoung panicked he skated fast over where Jihoon was taking off his skates.

“I don’t think I need to see more” Jihoon said Soonyoung kneeled in front of him with his hands clasped together. “PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING TEACH ME” Jihoon chuckled at Soonyoung's act, Soonyoung lifted up his head to look at Jihoon was this guy really that cold? Jihoon put his regular shoes on.  
“I don’t need to see more because I’m going to start teaching you, you have a really good drive and I haven’t seen that in a while so Friday nights and Saturday mornings how does that sound?” Jihoon lifted up his bag putting it on his shoulder, Soonyoung was still on his knee in disbelief. THE Prince Of Ice said he would train him he couldn’t believe it. “Uhh you okay down there?” Jihoon kneeled down to his level, Soonyoung grabbed him hugging him Jihoon put his hand on his chest pushing away.

“Don’t ever do that again” Jihoon said Soonyoung nodded “Come prepared every Friday and Sunday and you’ll be skating like a pro in no time also you might want to change your pants” Jihoon got up from his kneeling positing with his bag leaving a confused Soonyoung. Soonyoung felt the breeze between his thighs as Jihoon opened the door. He gasped looking down to see the tear between his thighs he cursed at himself for wearing skinny jeans to ice skating practice. Laughter rang across the rink he looked over to see Jihoon laughing at him, Soonyoung smiled at him he got up wrapping his sweater around his legs. He wobbled next to Jihoon who was waiting for him at the door. They both walked out to the lobby talking and laughing.  
\---  
Jeonghan who was standing next to Minki gaped as a laughing Jihoon passed by them. Minki looked impressed at Soonyoung for the effect he gave the other. “Did you see that Lee Jihoon the Prince Of Ice laughing?” Jeongan asked Minki nodded. “I like him” Minki was referring to Soonyoung who was now smiling next to Jihoon near the doorway “He seems like something fresh” Minki tapped his chin with his finger.

Minki didn’t want to jump to conclusions but he saw great things in Soonyoung when It came to figure skating maybe in their next practice he’d sneak a peek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank for reading.  
> I’d like to say if you have trouble writing your favorite ships listen to music. I have seventeen ships as playlist if you’re infested my Spotify is jfaith6 I also have other music! Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3 - Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes! its been like weeks since I updated! So sorry, anyways I hope this chapter will answer some questions.

Today wasn’t Soonyoungs day. He sat in the locker room with a scraped hand and his phone in the other, texting Jihoon that he wasn’t going to make it for today's practice. Hopefully he wouldn’t ask why. It's only been three weeks since Soonyoung started figure skating and he was really enjoying the feeling of gliding against the ice with no worries of someone trying to score or bump into him. He enjoyed the small tricks Jihoon showed him. So far he'd done a full spin, all balanced. Soonyoung wanted to try lifting his leg but Jihoon refused, claiming he wasn’t ready.

 

The time they spent was also fun, since Jihoon wasn’t uptight like he’d been expecting him to be, but Soonyoung could tell he was very serious when it came to ice. He felt a hand on his shoulder he clicked off his phone. Joshua took a seat next to him with a first aid kit. Soonyoung gave his hand to Joshua.

 

“This might sting..” 

 

Soonyoung winced as he felt the alcohol on his wound. Joshua mumble a quiet sorry and began to bandage his palm. Soonyoung sighed as Joshua tighten it nicely, his hand was throbbing now but at least it wasn’t bleeding. Joshua packed up the  mini first-aid kit and got up, then looked over at Soonyoung.

 

“Is everything okay these days? You seem more tired.” Joshua asked, Soonyoung nodded giving him a smile but Joshua didn’t believe it. He wanted to pry more and opened his mouth to say something, but it closed it, and gave a small smile instead before walking off to the office. Soonyoung got up shortly after to pack his bag and looked down at his injured hand. He clicked his tongue. How was he going to hide this from Jihoon?

 

He should've paid more attention on the ice today but he couldn't seem to get the smaller one out of his head, he wanted practice to be over. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Wonwoo or hear him racing towards him. They both collided suddenly and Soonyoung scraped his hand on the ice. 

 

The phone in his hand started ringing and a picture of the prince of ice popped up on his phone screen. He took a deep breath and answered.

 

“Hello?” Jihoon grumbled on the other line. There were voices in the background and Soonyoung recognized a few. He could hear Seungkwan and Jeonghan in the distance. 

 

Over the course of a couple weeks of skating he’d became close to the two. He would occasionally have a conversation with Chan, but he’d never actually had a full conversation with Minghao, since he was very serious. It honestly intimidated Soonyoung. He enjoyed talking to all of them, but he often got nervous that at any given moment they would connect the dots and realize that Soonyoung was a hockey player.

 

“Why aren't you coming today?” Jihoon asked in a small voice. Soonyoung wanted to hit himself. Jihoon sounded way too cute... 

 

“I had an incident” Soonyoung responded, looking at his bandaged hand.

 

“What happened?” Jihoon asked, worry lacing his tone. Soonyoung felt a smirk form on his lips. He couldn’t help it.. “You’re worried about me?” There was a long pause before a sigh on the other line. 

 

“I suddenly don’t care.” 

 

Soonyoung laughed at Jihoon.“I just did some extra practice at the local rink and scraped my hand.. it's no big deal.” Soonyoung explained. Jihoon didn’t say anything. He cleared his throat. “Well that’s what you get for overworking yourself. I’ll see you next week then. Rest, okay?” Soonyoung didn’t get a chance to goodbye with how fast Jihoon hung up.

 

Soonyoung sighed, leaning against the locker. Jihoon was too cute and it was starting to drive Soonyoung crazy. He didn’t know what it was, but he really enjoyed watching Jihoon practice his routines. He was always so enchanted. He loved the way Jihoon looked when he skated so elegantly but fiercely at the same time. He also thought that the way Jihoon looked when the other skaters complimented him was entirely too cute. His small smile was almost too much for Soonyoung to handle.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Seokmin,  shoving his phone in his face.  On the screen were tickets to the new horror film playing at the movies. “I heard it’s good, lets go!” Seokmin wiggled his eyebrows. Soonyoung agreed. He had nothing better to do now anyway, since he’d canceled his practice with Jihoon.

\--

They stood in the line to get some snacks for the movie. Seokmin hummed as he scanned the orders over the workers head and Soonyoung laughed.

 

“You get the same thing everytime we come here, why do you always checkt the board?” Seokmin gasped at what Soonyoung said. Once they got to the counter, Seokmin ordered his usual a large popcorn with extra butter and an extra large slushie (blue raspberry of course) and a hot dog. All of that was for Seokmin while Soonyoung only ordered a large coke, knowing he’d steal some popcorn from Seokmin.

 

They got into the theater and sat in the very back. Seokmin was already munching on his popcorn, the room was filling with people, when Seokmin suddenly stopped munching and noticed someone come in. Jeonghan had arrived with some other figure skaters.

 

“Wow” Soonyoung looked up from his phone and looked over at Seokmin who was staring in their direction. He followed his gaze and saw Jeonghan holding a bucket of popcorn, scanning the crowd. Jeonghan had bleached his hair again and it was no longer a pretty silver, but blonde, cut up to his ears. 

 

Soonyoung quickly put up his hoodie pulling the strings to hide most of his face. He looked over at Jeonghan who was talking to someone behind him.

 

“Please don’t let it be Jihoon..” He whispered to himself and immediately knew the universe hated him when Jihoon walked in with a small box of candy in his hand, Chan following along behind him. They ended up sitting in the front which was a relief.

 

“That guy, Jeonghan.. total babe. My bisexual heart was going nuts.” Seokmin sighed as he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth. Soonyoung rolled his eyes, he slumping slightly in this chair and pulling his knees towards him. His phone buzzed in his hoodie. It was Jihoon.

 

**_Princeofice Sent A Message_ **

 

_ Princeofice _ : ugh han dragged me to a horror movie

 

_ Princeofice _ : Hows ur hand doing?

 

Soonyoung glanced up at  the front of the room to find Jihoon with his hoodie over his head looking at his lap, probably down his phone.

 

_ Seeyousoon _ : its better.. just kinda aches here and there

 

_ Princeofice _ :  okay. You better be taking care of it

 

The lights turned off, signaling that the movie was about to start and Soonyoung didn’t have time to respond. He shut off his phone and put it back in his pocket,  glancing over at Seokmin, who was too intrigued with the previews to even notice him texting. 

 

Soonyoung looked down to the front row again and he saw Jihoon resting his head in his palm. He wished he could see his face. 

 

Soonyoung sipped his drink aggressively, wanting the lingering feeling of wanting to see Jihoon’s face to go away.

 

The movie was quite scary. He grabbed Seokmin’s shoulder occasionally  and there were some outbursts here and there,  mostly from Seokmin, since he was the louder of the two. Soonyoung hoped the skaters in the front row wouldnt turn to look at them, but then again, it was probably too dark to tell who was who from down there anyway. It ended on a happy note, like every other American horror movie out there. They cast the evil spirit away and went back to their subruabin lives.

 

Seokmin got up as soon as the lights turned on and stretched, releasing a loud yawn that made the people who were leaving pause and momentarily stare at him. Soonyoung wished his seat would swallow him whole.

 

He looked over to see if the skaters where there and he wanted to wack himself when he noticed that they were still seated. Seokmin headed towards the stairs to leave and Soonyoung grabbed him before he could, yanking him back down and looking at him like he was crazy.

 

“Don’t you wanna know who that actor was? The girl. You said she was hot remember?” Seokmin nodded and leaned back in his theater seat. Soonyoung sighed as he saw the skaters getting up to leave. They walked out of the theater, not even looking back once as they went. A huge sigh came out of his mouth. 

 

He got up, surprising Seokmin.

 

“We can go now?” Seokmin looked confused but didn’t ask as he got up to follow his best friend with the empty bucket of popcorn. Seokmin stomach started to growl.

 

“I think I need to go take a shit man, butter doesn't agree with me.” Seokmin groaned and  Soonyoung snorted as they walked over towards the men’s restroom. Soonyoung leaned against the wall across from the bathroom while Seokmin went in and abandoned the popcorn bucket in the garbage on his way inside. He went into the bathroom to take care of business and went over to the sinks to wash his hands. He looked over to see the Prince of Ice and couldn't stop staring at him as he washed his hands.

 

Jihoon looked up, making eye contact with him in the mirror. “Yes?” Jihoon asked, wondering what this strange guy wanted. 

 

“You’re the prince of ice..” 

 

Jihoon felt his eyebrow twitch. “Don’t call me that.” He finished washing his hands and walked out. Seokmin was left to watched him leave, suddenly alone in the bathroom.

 

He dried his hands quickly and left the bathroom, surprised when he didn’t see Soonyoung. He looked to both sides, looking for the purple color of his hoodie.

 

He walked more towards the arcade and eventually found Soonyoung playing pacman.

 

“Dude, guess who I met in the bathroom..” Seokmin whispered, nudging him. Soonyoung looked up from his game. 

 

“The Pope?” Seokmin snorted and shook his head. “Better” Soonyoung lost his last life in the game. He looked over to Seokmin who was practically bouncing on the ball of his feet.

 

“Who?” Soonyoung asked. 

 

“The prince of ice, I called him prince of ice and I really thought he was going to choke me,” Seokmin said. He moved over to play with the pacman machine next. Soonyoung rolled his eyes. Seokmin was being dramatic, but Jihoon almost choking someone seemed believable enough. He wasn’t like that though, he also knew that Jihoon hated being called the Prince Of Ice.. especially by strangers.

 

“Seems like a cool dude, too bad he's a figure skater.” Seokmin groaned when the ghost ate the little yellow character. Soonyoung eyebrows scrunched together, he never really understood why hockey players hated the figures skaters. He knew Seungcheol had some beef with some figure skater but he didn’t know who in particular. He also knew Seungcheol would go ballistic if he knew Soonyoung was taking lessons from the most popular ice skater in town.

 

“Why is it bad that he's a figure skater?” 

 

Seokmin stopped playing the game. He looked around as If someone was spying on them, then leaned in closer to Soonyoung, “You’re my best friend, so I’ll tell you.Plus I hate keeping secrets from you.. follow me.” Seokmin said. Something in Soonyoung twisted when Seokmin mentioned secrets. Seokmin walked out of the arcade and lead them to a starbucks outside the theater.

 

They sat in the corner near the register. Seokmin got up first, heading to order a hot chocolate and a cookie. Soonyoung leant back in his chair. M _ an can this guy eat _ , he thought to himself. His phone buzzed again and he looked down, a small smile growing on his face.

 

**_Princeofice Sent A Message_ **

 

_ Priceofice _ :  the movie was okay

 

_ Princeofie _ : the most exciting thing was probably the guy in the back who kept screaming

 

_ Princeofice _ : everytime something moved, he screeched

 

_ Princeofice _ : it was kind of funny

 

Soonyoung smiled down at his phone. Even though their relationship was student and teacher on ice, he loved the friendship they had on the side like the normal teenagers they where. He liked when Jihoon texted him about random things or sent a meme here and then. He liked the casualness in their friendship. He really liked what they had.

 

_ Seeyousoon _ : yeah I heard the ending sucked tho

 

_ Seeyousoon: _ why is it always a happy ending?

 

_ Princeofice _ : soonyoung...

 

_ Princeofice _ : the girl was killing ever1 bc of the demon, it had to end happy

 

_ Seeyousoon _ : oh word?

 

_ Princeofice _ : please don’t

 

Soonyoung was going to send a meme but Seokmin came back with two hot chocolates and a small bag containing what he could only assume was the cookie. Seokmin sat down and looked at him with serious eyes. “Now, I don’t like to gossip, but here’s what I’ve heard from my sources.” Seokmin started. 

 

Soonyoung looked up at him “Your sources? So Mingyu and Junhui.” 

 

Seokmin shushed him and took a bite of his cookie. “So apparently Seungcheol and Joshua had someone else in their duo. They used to be a trio! They were all super close and stuff, the guy played hockey too. They all promised each other that they would all be hockey players but he disappeared from the face of the earth.. then in their freshman year, the guy comes back and guess what?” Soonyoung didn’t know if he should answer or not. Seokmin raised his eyebrows so far up Soonyoung thought at any moment they'd run off his forehead.

 

“He's a figure skater, in the top tier and everything, Seungcheol was so upset that he went crazy and went off on this dude, saying how much he hated that he left them so suddenly without a word. The guy says that he left because of something Seungcheol wouldn’t understand, and I guess the guy was really heated because he called Seungcheol a meathead, and you know how much Seungcheol hates being called that.”

 

Soonyoung hummed as he sipped his hot chocolate. He looked over at Seokmin and signaled him to keep going. 

 

“Anyway, the guy was saying that figure skating was way different from hockey. That hockey was just pointless and dumb and that the reason he left was because he felt pressured into doing something that he didn’t want to do, and that figure skating was his calling.” Seokmin said.

 

“Then Seungcheol tells him that he could’ve done that and stayed there, but the guy couldn't because he knew Seungcheol would hate him for being a skater, since Seungcheol thinks figure skating is for girls and that the guys who do it are gay.” 

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. He'd a heard a few comments about this from Seungcheol himself, but it never made any fucking sense to him, since him and Joshua always fucked.

 

“The guy was like fuck you, delete, I don’t wanna be your friend if that’s your opinion. So now he skates for the Shining Diamonds,” 

 

Soonyoung’s eyes widen at this. “Who is it?” 

 

Seokmin leaned forward signaling for Soonyoung to come closer until he  leaned over the small table.

 

“Jeonghan Yoon.” 

 

Soonyoung gasped lightly, Seokmin leaned back, looking at him and wiggling his eyebrows. “I know right” Seokmin muttered. Soonyoung hummed to himself. Now he wanted to ask Jeonghan if that was true. He didn’t think he was a bad.. if anything, in a way he understood. Soonyoung was in a situation similar to his and it really sucked having to hide.

 

“What do you feel about the ice skaters?” 

 

Seokmin hummed, “Well my sister does ballet. The skaters who take ballet bother her all the time when i go to pick her up so it's annoying They’re kinda snobby if you ask me, but I don’t really know, so I'm kinda neutral. But if someone pulled the same thing Jeonghan did with Seungcheol and Joshua, I’d be upset to.” Seokmin finished, making Soonyoung gulp. He didn’t want to lose best friend... maybe he should tell him.

 

“Seok I’ve been meaning to tell yo-“ Seokmin jumped out his seat surprising Soonyoung. He look over and saw Seokmin walk over to a couple. Seungcheol and Joshua had been sitting in the corner out of everyone's sight. They had textbooks in front of them and notebooks. Seungcheol grumbled when he saw Seokmin approaching them with a sly smile.

 

“What is this?” Seokmin wiggled his finger between Seungcheol and Joshua. Joshua giggled at Seokmin who was being silly with them. “Is this a date?” Seokmin asked Joshua was going to say yes but Seungcheol beat him to it with a stern no. Joshua’s eyes cast downward at the math equations he was currently working on instead. Soonyoung came up to them feeling the tense air.

 

“Sorry to interrupt whatever this is.. We’ll just go” Soonyoung said dragging Seokmin along with him. Seokmin gave a small apologetic wave, leaving the two alone once again. 

 

“They're so weird. I thought they were dating but I guess not..” Seokmin mumbled as they walked back to their table. Soonyoung shot a glance over at the table again Seungcheol was talking to Joshua but Joshua didn’t face him. He had his focus on the notebook in front of him.

 

“Maybe it's complicated,” Soonyoung said, he looked back down at his phone with his messages to open to his and Jihoon’s conversation. “A lot of things are complicated.” He whispered lastly to himself. 

 

Next week he would ask Jenonghan about the Seungcheol situation. He wanted to know so badly, but at the same time, he didn’t want to expose himself.

 

Right he was getting the hang of this whole ice skating thing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, special shoutout to kass love her so much for helping me edit the fuck out of this chapter. Please go check out her works! Heres the link!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever im so sorry!! I hope this chapter and hopefully another update this week will make up for it! I'll also be updating my story but thank you to everyone who's read my story and followed alone!

Usually, Soonyoung arrived a little late to his private lessons but today he woke up early ate a big breakfast now he was near the rink. He walked through the doors with a bag slung over his shoulder, the lady at the front desk greeted him like she always did.

Minki saw Soonyoung walking and gave him a small smile and a nod before turning back to the lady he was talking to. Soonyoung held his bag tighter, it never occurred to him that Minki would say anything about him being here. He felt his hands starting to sweat as a scenario ran through his head. What if he told the coach, and what if they were just waiting to kick him off the team?

Not that Soonyoung would mind, but he couldn't bear to face the teammates he'd been playing with for almost three years. They represented their little town. He couldn’t stand to look at their faces if the news were to break out.

“Hey.”  Soonyoung realized he had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the lobby hugging his back. He turned to see Jihoon wearing a black turtleneck and his skate team sweatshirt. His skates were already on.

“I don’t get paid for you to stand here,” Jihoon said he walked past him towards the door that led them to the ice rink. Soonyoung chuckled at Jihoon  “Im not paying you at all.”

As they got to the rink Soonyoung opened his bag to put his skates on. Jihoon walked up with a box. He shoved it under Soonyoung nose.

“Whats this?” Soonyoung asked as he took the box into his hand.  It had an English word Soonyoung couldn’t recognize. He carefully opened it he gasped. It was a pair of figure skates, they were pearly white with no scratches. The laces were a coffee brown and the skate looked like no one had used them. They looked brand new.

“Did you buy these for me?” Soonyoung asked looking up at Jihoon. He was fiddling with the end of his shirt, not looking at him. Soonyoung wanted to embrace the smaller one since no one had ever done this for him. It was sweet.

“No, I got them a couple months ago but they weren’t my size.” Jihoon said as he looked up at him.“They were just laying around I couldn’t throw them away.”  Jihoon explained.Soonyoung smiled at him. Jihoon huffed looking away, he hated the fact he liked Soonyoung smile.

“Thank you so much! I don’t know how to repay you!” Jihoon rolled his eyes and walked towards the ice. “You can repay me by doing a full routine.”

Jihoon stepped on the ice waiting for Soonyoung who was still putting his skates on.

Soonyoung smiled as he tied the laces together the skates fit him perfectly. He hummed as he walked towards the rink. He walked on the ice enjoying the feeling he got as he glided on the ice towards Jihoon, who was in the middle.

“Alright so am I learning a whole new routine or..” Soonyoung asked once he was standing next to Jihoon. He turned to him and nodded. Jihoon leaned one foot as he started to think. He smiled once he got the idea of what he wanted Soonyoung to do.

“I usually don’t do this, but only this once I'll let you use one of my old routines. It’s a simple one, not a lot of axles or lutz flips but your good in toe work” Jihoon started mumbling to himself as he tried to analyze Soonyoung skating. Soonyoung stood there admiring the boy's features as he thought to himself with such determination.

He smiled to himself. How was he so lucky to have someone like Jihoon? He shook his head, he couldn’t think about Jihoon in that way. The relationship between them had to be professional. Jihoon noticed him shaking his head he looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

“We can practice your jumps. I'm not that worried about the whole routine, you can pull it off.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung nodded, and Jihoon started to explain to him step by step on what to do.

Jihoon began with going around the rink humming the music to himself loudly. He had a nice voice. Once Jihoon got to the center of the rink he faced backward with his leg sticking out, he planted his right foot ready to jump clockwise into the air. He jumped in the air spinning at least 3 times then landing back in the position he started in.

Soonyoung mouth hung open as Jihoon landed perfectly Jihoon skated towards him, he gave a smug smile. “Do you think you can do it?” Jihoon asked teasingly Soonyoung gave him a sly smile as well. “Perhaps your majesty” Jihoon nose scrunched at the nickname.

Soonyoung rarely called him your majesty unless he was teasing.Jeonghan claimed he was flirting but he dismissed it not wanting to overlook it that much.

Soonyoung started to copy the same movements as Jihoon. Once he got the center, he planted his right foot firmly right. As he was about to jump he stopped once Jihoon yelled his name.

“Stop, your jumping too early and your legs weren’t wide enough If you were to jump you wouldn’t be able to pull your leg the way you want to.” Soonyoung nodded going back to the position he started in and getting ready to go in once again.

Soonyoung tightened his form as he got to the middle, making sure there was enough space for him to jump. He spread his one leg perfectly with his arms out. He ducked down and got ready to spin.

“Nope start again” Soonyoung sighed as he stood straight getting in the position again. He tried again and again, the whole time Jihoon would stop him saying he had to do it again and picked at something when he was lacking.

Soonyoung realized that this was the prince of the ice, the one who strived for perfection in every detail, even in jumps or position he was skating in. Jihoon watched Soonyoung try again but stopped him when the leg that was supporting Soonyoung was wobbling. If he had jumped, his knee would bend and he wouldn’t be ready for the landing.

“Stop,” Soonyoung grumbled but didn't protest. He was bent over trying to catch his breath. The door of the rink opened and the other figure skaters entered. Jeonghan walked over to the side Jihoon was resting on with two water bottles.

“Don’t push him too hard he isn’t used to it.” Jeonghan said handing the bottles to Jihoon.

“I think he's got it,” Jihoon said. Jeonghan shrugged he stepped on the ice giving slow glides as Soonyoung stayed bent over due to exhaustion.

He was kneeling on the ice and felt weak, this is the first time in weeks since the start of training, that he’s felt exhausted. For a hockey player, he never felt this tired. A water bottle was in view, and he looked up and saw Jeonghan smiling at him. His hair was still blonde and he wore circle frames. Soonyoung wondered if Jeonghan always wore glasses.

“Thanks” Soonyoung grabbed the water bottle jugging it down. “I thought you’d have more stamina, hockey players usually have more.” Soonyoung stopped drinking the water.

“What?” Soonyoung choked out his blood turned cold as he waited for Jeonghan's answer. Jeonghan shrugged before he turned around and looked at him “I know you’re like them.” He said as he skated back to where Jihoon was standing.

Soonyoung stomach lurched. He suddenly felt ill, he didn’t want to be here anymore. His head spun and he got up carefully, skating to the exit. Seungkwan stopped him with a big smile.

“You should totally come to opening night next Friday,” Seungkwan said happily.

Jihoon snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. Soonyoung grew curious about opening night. 

“No, he's probably busy, right Soonyoung?” Jihoon said quickly. Soonyoung became more curious, and wanted to know why Jihoon didn’t want to go.. He ignored his terrible stomach feeling.

“What's opening night?” Soonyoung asked. Seungkwan took out his phone and typed something before shoving it in Soonyoung’s face. He looked at the screen observing the images of the figure skaters in their glittery outfits. He swiped to see more pictures and stopped when he saw Jihoon. He wore a red glittery shirt with tight pants. He’d seen that performance on his phone.

“It’s the first competition of the season! Our rink is hosting it this year you should come.” Seungkwan said. Soonyoung thought about it. After school, he had hockey practice, but there was a possibility of ditching if he just said he didn’t feel too well.

“We’re all going to be skating in it! It's our first time opening.” Jeonghan said smiling. Soonyoung stomach began to lurch again at the sound of Jeonghan's voice. Jeonghan noticed this and stopped talking. He walked over to sit next to Chan who was busy putting his skates on.

“It’ll be your first skate competition please come!” Seungkwan said grasping his hands together. Jihoon put his hand on Seungkwan's shoulder. “If he doesn’t want to come he doesn’t have to.”

“No, I'll come and see the Prince of Ice skate.” Jihoon wanted to throw Soonyoung. He got off the ice and put on his normal shoes on. Jeonghan watched as Soonyoung grabbed his things quickly, and smiled. He sat next to him, causing Soonyoung to jump.

“Sorry,” Jeonghan apologized “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He whispered.

Soonyoung grabbed his shoes, changing them quickly, no longer wanting to be there. He wasn’t sure how Jeonghan knew, or if Jeonghan was kidding. The fear he felt when starting his lessons came back and he didn’t like it at all.

Soonyoung left without saying bye to Jihoon like he usually did. Jihoon leaned against the side of the rink waiting for the usual goodbye, but Soonyoung left without a single glance. He looked over at Jeonghan and squinted.

“What did you say to him?” Jeonghan shrugged, getting on the ice to avoid being asked more questions.  He hummed as he skated. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, but he wanted to see his reaction. Jihoon got off the rink and walked over to the door, wondering what gotten into Soonyoung. He walked to the lobby and saw Soonyoung sitting on a seat with his head in his hands. Jihoon sat quietly next to him.

“Is everything okay?” he started fiddling with his thumbs he looks over at Soonyoung.He still hadn’t looked up, and worry bubbled up inside of Jihoon. Maybe Jeonghan was right, he pushes him too hard, maybe Jihoon was the worst.

“Yeah, I just felt nauseous all of a sudden,” Sonyoung explained.It made him feel worse, Jihoon had a worried expression, he never saw such a face on him.

“If it was too hard we don’t have to do it,” Jihoon said. Soonyoung shook his head. “No the routine is fine it's just weird to be on the ice.” Soonyoung trailed off the last part.

“Why? You skate like its natural to you. Is there something you’re not telling me?” Soonyoung felt the lump in his throat grow. He looked at the door, he could make a run for it. He was faster than Jihoon but he would have to face him next week.

“Um well-“ He felt two hands on his shoulder, he stopped speaking looking at who was touching him. It was Jeonghan he was smiling at Soonyoung and gave him a wink.

“You don’t have to tell him,” Jeonghan said. Soonyoung didn’t know what Jeonghan was playing at but he watched as Jihoon fiddled with his sleeve looking at them both.

“Tell me what?” Jihoon asked now more curious then he was before. Jeonghan sighed he walked around the small couch they were sitting in. He sat between Soonyoung and Jihoon. Both of his arms around their shoulders.

“Soonyoung here tells me he used to skate, but hockey players used to bother him so it's been a while. Now he's here learning from a legend!” Jeonghan said, “ He’s back on the ice like it’s nothing.”Jihoon looked over at Soonyoung waiting for an answer but he couldn't stop looking at his shoes.

Jihoon threw his head back, he didn’t feel sick anymore, he felt relieved. He got up not giving Soonyoung a second glance. He started to walk then stopped.

“You can always talk to me” Jihoon said he walked away back to the rink. One day he’d figure out what was going on Sooyoung's head, but he was afraid the answers. Would Soonyoung be able to answer his questions or would Jihoon be an afloat their entire relationship? Not relationship partnership of course.

Jeonghan watched Jihoon enter the rink. Jeonghan smiled, shifting his head from side to side. He looked back to Soonyoung with a small smile played on his lips. Soonyoung was still looking at his shoes, Jeonghan had to admit his slip up scared Soonyoung pretty bad. He put his hand gently on Soonyoung shoulder, he blinked turning his head slowly to look at Jeonghan.

“He bought it so it’s okay, but you’ll need to tell him eventually, Jihoon doesn’t like secrets.” Jeonghan got up, but Soonyoung pulled him down.“How did you know?” Soonyoung asked hastily.

“I have my ways Kwon Soonyoung!” Jeonghan leaned in “I'll keep your secret, it wasn’t my intention to scare you.”  Jeonghan pulled out his hand, which was much larger than Soonyoung’s.

“I know what it feels like” Jeonghan whispered, Soonyoung nodded wrapping his small pinkie with Jeonghan’s who smiled at him fondly. Soonyoung recalled the night Seokmin told him about Jeonghan and what he said to Seungcheol. He wondered if he’d be in that much pain when he tells his team.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADHKJHSDKJ thank you.

Seungcheol sat on the bench looking around for Joshua he didn’t see the younger boy on the ice or anywhere. He saw Seokmin walk up to him with a goofy smile painted on his face he sat down tucking his pants into his skates.

“Was Joshua in the boy's locker room?” Seungcheol asked he looked at the clock on the wall practice was going to start less than 5 minutes and the boy wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Seokmin looked around the rink as well and didn’t see Soonyoung either usually he was the first one on the ice racing around.

“Mm, no Soonyoung doesn’t seem to be here either,” Seokmin said, Seungcheol sighed he got up to get his phone to ask if they were sick or in Soonyoung's case where they too lazy.

Seungcheol got to the locker room pulling the phone to his ear he sighed when the call didn’t go through.

_“Hey, it's Joshua! Sorry, I cant come to the phone right now but feel free to leave a message I'll try to get back as soon as possible!”_

Seungcheol wanted to laugh he remembered them spending hours at Joshua's house and watching Joshua rehearse what he was going to say for his voicemail even though Seungcheol said he didn’t need one but Joshua refused to say he didn't. All Seungcheol wanted to do that day was to cuddle with Joshua give him kisses. Joshua was occupied with his phone.

“Hey, I’m just checking why you aren’t at practice if your sick I can swing by your place with some soup give me a call or a text when you get this okay?” Seungcheol hung up the phone he clicked on Soonyoung's name. After the first ring, Soonyoung picked up in a husky voice.

“Cheolie I think I'm dying,” Soonyoung said not letting Seuncgcheol greet him or anything. Seungcheol sighed he couldn’t really let Soonyoung come practice if he wasn't feeling well. When Soonyoung got sick it was gross.

“Whats wrong?” Seungcheol asked Soonyoung started to have a coughing fit followed by a sharp breathe.

“I think I got like scoliosis or something” Seungcheol face palmed Soonyoung sickness must've been affecting his brain as well he thought. “I don’t think I can make it Cheolie I'm sorry,” Soonyoung said Seungcheol sighed into the phone.

“Its fine you sound horrible just rest Ill cover for you, by the way, scoliosis is in your back not your throat” Seungcheol hung up the phone already feeling a headache coming on. He put his phone inside of his locker before he closed it there was a small beep from his phone he picked it up and saw a text from Joshua.

 _Jisoo_ : sorry I cant make it

 _Jisoo_ : I don’t feel well

 _Jisoo:_ You don’t need to come over either I don’t want to get you sick

Seungcheol fingers didn’t know what to type. He was going to tell him it didn’t matter he wanted to see Joshua but Joshua beat him to it.

 _Jisoo_ : seungcheol you better not

Seungcheol sighed to himself Joshua knew him so well sometimes it could be annoying.

\---  
Soonyoung was leaning against a wall outside of the ice rink he sighed as he sung up the phone. Scoliosis he scoffed t himself Scoliosis? what was he thinking! Soonyoung looked around as he went inside many where in skating outfits here to compete then normal people who came to watch.

He heard a squeal next to him he saw a bigger guy handing a girl in a skate outfits a bouquet. He kissed her on the cheek they hugged each other rocking back and forth slowly. Soonyoung felt happy for them he thought that was cute.

There was a man near one of the entrances of the rink selling bouquets of flowers Soonyoung went up with his wallet in his hand. The old man smiled getting a bouquet of daffodils  
“In the flower, language daffodils mean new beginnings,” He said handing the flowers too Soonyoung, Soonyoung gave a gentle smile as he handed the five dollars the man thanked him. Soonyoung walked away feeling all bubbly. He couldn’t wait to give these to Jihoon.

Soonyoung looked for a spot to sit he walked over to the seats in the middle he found a good seat where he could see everything. He placed his big jacket and the bouquet gently next to the seat next to him he looked at his phone the competition would start in 10 minutes but Seungkwan had told him the real deal doesn’t happen until 1 hour in.

“Can I sit here?” Soonyoung stiffened he knew that honey voice anywhere he felt his hands shake. He turned slowly to see the slim boy holding pink roses in his hand. Joshua smiled at him sweetly not giving Soonyoung enough time respond he sat next to Soonyoung taking off his jacket revealing he wore a wool sweatshirt underneath.

“I didn’t think you’d come Hannie said you looked scared when he slipped up but I'm glad you made it,” Joshua said he turned to him still wearing a calm smile. Soonyoung didn’t know where to begin he had his hands on his knees not wanting to move.

“Soonyoung look,” Joshua said calmy he placed a hand on his back Soonyung turned to Joshua his eyebrows frowned the others presence radiated calmness, Soonyoung couldn’t help but sigh in relief that Joshua was the one here.

“I know you skate here its fine I'm not upset I think it's nice that your following what makes you happy I won't tell Seungcheol he's the last person to tell about this” Joshua said he put his hands on his lap then looked at the ice.

Soonyoung followed his gaze realizing they let the male figure skaters on the ice preacting he spotted Jihoon in a green loose blouse his hair styled and his eye makeup made his eyes pop out more. Jeonghan met Soonyoungs eyes giving a small smile and a wave his lips turned up into a bigger smile when he saw Joshua he waved both of hands. Joshua smiled back giving him a small wave.

“When Jeonghan came back I was thrilled he was my best friend sure it hurt me when he left the team but I couldn’t be upset it was something he loved and I love Jeonghan he's like my family I disagreed with the things they said to each other I couldn’t choose a side I still refuse to” Joshua said not looking at Soonyoung Soonyoung looked over as he watched Jeonghan do perfect axels after axel. He did look free something that Soonyoung has been yearning this whole year.  
Joshua didn’t need to explain what he was talking about Soonyoung knew.

“Seungcheol doesn’t know I still talk to him or come here for all his competition I'm afraid he won't understand,” Joshua said the last part quietly. Joshua looked over at Soonyoung smiling but the smile was sad. Soonyoung felt bad for Joshua he was one of the sweetest guys he knows he didn’t deserve the crap he was being put through.

Joshua looked over next to Soonyoung where the flowers laid he cat-like smirk painted his face.  
“Are those for Jihoon?” Joshua asked the smirk still on his face Soonyougn felt his face heat up this was the Joshua he knew the one that teased others to death. “What? No” Soonyoung sputtered Joshua hummed at him.

“Are those for Jeonghan?” Soonyoung spat back Joshua chuckled nodding at him. “Jeonghan doesn’t like to admit it but he likes it when he is given flowers,” Joshua said chuckling once again Soonyooung noticed how smiley Joshua got when talking about Jeonghan. He wouldn’t blame him if he had a crush on Jeonghan. Jeonghan was all the above, beautiful, a very talented skater and was smart if Soonyoung didn’t already have his eyes on someone he’d go for Jeonghan.

“Is there something between you guys?” Joshua's eyes widen he waved his arms “No Jeonghan is just my best friend” Joshua said giving a small smile. Soonyoung sucked in a breath “Because you have Seungcheol” Soonyoung said carefully if you asked anyone on the Pledis hockey team they would tell you the captain and co-captain had something going.

They all weren’t sure what they were but best friends weren't supposed to look at each other like that. It looked like the looks you give a lover.

“It’s complicated,” Joshua said he looked back at the rink trying to think about something else. Soonyoung shrugged “A lot of things in my life have been complicated so its okay,” Soonyoung said it was Soonyoung's turn to give him a warm smile.

“I think Cheolies is an idiot” Joshua laughed at Soonyoung. They spent the whole time talking as they waited for the competition to start. Soonyoung didn’t push it any further he let himself sink into his seat as he watched the others skate around.

The announcer for the day introduced himself and instructed for all the skaters to get off the ice to start the program shortly. The figure skaters got off the ice Soonyoung caught the prince of ice looking around the rink as if he was looking for someone important. Joshua saw this too and smirked a little. Soonyoung looked at Joshua he was smiling his cat smile he pouted then sunk into his seat again with his arms folded. His pout was still on his lips as he watched the younger figure skaters do an intro for the start of skating season.

“You guys are cute,” Joshua said Soonyoung gave him a light punch on his arm not wanting Joshua to say more. He knew his feelings about the smaller one, he was sure of it now. At first, it had just been about admiration when Jihoon was on the ice but even when he wasn't on the ice he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Every time Jihoon guided him somewhere on the ice Soonyoung held tightly on his hand or when he explained something he found himself wanting to hear Jihoon more. He wanted to know the others favorite color, what kind of family he came from, did he like tea or coffee? Soonyoung wanted to know it all.

Last week he asked around trying to find Jihoon at school making sure none of his friends weren’t around of course. He knew the figure skaters saw him at school but they never said anything when he hung around the hockey players. When practice came around he asked what school Jihoon went to when there were only 2 different high schools in the town. The public than private one Jihoon was surprised when he said he was homeschooled.

“My parents want me to make more time for skating” He remembers Jihoon saying, he asked him if that’s what Jihoon really wanted to do.. Hearing Jihoon talk about skating and just skating made Soonyoung realizes this is what the smaller one wants to do for the rest of his life. He liked that about Jihoon. He liked Jihoon a lot.

Ever since Soonyoung found out he was homeschooled he texted him more during the day he enjoyed the nagging he got from Jihoon. Sometimes when Soonyoung was bored he’d call him during his lunch break. They grew closer and they seemed to both like the idea.

“Maybe I do like him” Soonyoung mumbled to himself, Joshua looked to the side looking at him. He gave him a small smile. “You’d look cute together” Joshua simply said giving Soonyoung knee a squeeze, Soonyoung rolled his eyes. Joshua could be such a dad sometimes.  
\---  
Jeonghan smirked as he watched Jihoon look in the halls that were almost empty.

“Looking for your boyfriend?” Jeonghan teased he watched Jihoons shoulders tense he refrained himself from laughing. “He isn’t my boyfriend” Jihoon grumbled Jeonghan just hummed. He looked over at Jihoon again who started to stretch more almost doing a split. Jeonghan clicked his tongue at him.

“Better win today's free skate to impress him” Jeonghan joked he looked over at Jihoon who was know touching the floor to stretch his back he looked at Jeonghan his eyes filled with determination. His eyes were glistening under the fluorescent lights. Jeonghan sighed he shouldn't have said anything.

Jeonghan knew the minute Jihoon was next he would do the most and probably win today but Jeonghan wanted to win today. He would just have to be sharper and faster then Jihoon to win the free skate today.

“Wait,” Seungkwan said as he brought his head up he was laying down on his legs wherein a split. He looked at Jihoon Jeonghan knew this was just Seungkwan being nosy.

“Do you like Soonie?” Seungkwan asked he plopped his hands under his chin. There was a giggle on the other side of the room everyone knew with was Minghao he was looking between the two with a small smile in his eyes. Chan who was laying on the floor next to Seungkwan turned on his stomach looking at Jihoon too. Everyone's eyes were on Jihoon, a red blush like color spread on his cheeks.

“What? No of course not I’m just showing him how to skate” Jihoon turned around not looking at them. He had to admit he really liked talking to Soonyoung even though he told the other not to waste his lunch breaks on him. Soonyoung always said he didn’t mind that he liked talking to him. That made Jihoon feel things.

Jihoon also started to notice things about Soonyoung that he didn’t want. Like his biceps they where pretty good, he liked when Soonyoung wore sleeveless tops and tights. Soonyoung had sculpted legs, legs that Jihoon spent nights trying to shake off.

Jeonghan smirked as he watched Jihoon being lost in his thoughts he could see the small blush of pink on the tip of his ears. He looked around and saw the others also staring at Jihoon.

“So you like him?” Seungkwan asked interrupting the silence in the room. Jihoon shook his head not wanting to continue the conversation especially on a topic he was unsure of himself. Seungkwan hummed put didn’t continue to tease the other.

The door opened to reveal their coach Minki he looked excited he clapped his hands signaling for everyone to get up. They all surrounded him waiting for him to start the little speech he always did every year. Today though it felt different for Jihoon as if maybe this year something big would happen

“Today is going to be a great year I feel not only for our team but for each individual,” Minki said he smiled towards Jihoon dearly, Jihoon gave an awkward tight smile like he always did. Mini sighed to himself he was still the same Jihoon from 10 years ago.

“Get on the ice show them Shining Diamond is the best skate team out there and don’t forget”Ren was about to say his motto but the boys had beat him to it.

“Shine, Don’t Sparkle” Ren sighed putting his hands on his heart these boys grown so much it touched him in a way.  
\---  
For the first time, Jihoon was nervous the last time he remembers the gross feeling in your throat of wanting to vomit was the first time he ever competed when he was 12. It was back again his heart was racing he grabbed the railing next to him. He watched Jeonghan glid against the ice as he was finishing up his routine. His heart raced faster as Jeonghan did his last axel.

He would be next. ‘Calm Down’ Jihoon said to himself if he didn’t stop he felt like he was going to pass out. Jihoon tried to take in deep breathes but none of it was working why was he so nervous? He didn’t get it. It was just opening season he didn’t even have to do that good he didn’t know what was wrong he felt this pressure in his chest and it wasn’t going away.

A gentle hand was rested on his shoulder he turned slowly it was Seungkwna he looked worried.

“Are you okay?” Seungkwan asked he had a water bottle in his right hand he pushed it towards Jihoon, Jihoon hands shook a little as he grabbed it drinking it slowly. He finished it giving it back to Seungkwan.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Jihoon says Seungkwan gave a small smile he looked around then stopped as he saw Soonyoung in the crowd he was in a trance as he watched Jeonghan skated he also saw Joshua, Jeonghan's friend watching with a small smile.

“I think you’ll be fine once you get on the ice” Seungkwan said,  
once the music stopped a tsunami of fear washed over Jihoon as he watched Jeonghan glid around the arena as they gave him applause. Jihoon got closer to the entrance trying to calm his breathing. Jeonghan got back to the door with a larger smile it suddenly dropped once he saw Jihoon.

“Whats wrong?” Jihoon shook his head he didn’t know. Jeonghan gave him an encouraging smile he placed his hand on his shoulder “Do well Soonie is watching” Jihoon looked over to where Jeonghan was staring he saw him. He was focusing on the ice even though no one was there.

“Next Up Skating for the Shining Diamonds is the prince of ice Lee Jihoon!” Jihoon cringed he hated being called that. He got in the ice carefully during a circle around he looked up to where Soonyoung was. He was staring at him with intense eyes Jihoon at that moment felt like nothing really mattered. Except for Soonyoungs gaze.

He took his starting position ignoring the cheers he needed to focus even. Something in him told him today was the beginning of something big he needed to do well.

The soft tunes of a violin put him in a trance as he slowly lifted up his arm already going into a spin he spined slowly around the ice. As he got to the center he put his right leg in front transitioning into a perfect axels landing it with no problem. Jihoon started to get into a spin position raising his leg making it aligned with his waist. His gloved hands grabbed his back foot spinning perfectly once he got out of this formation he began to prepare himself for a toe loop.

Starting with his right foot he jumped landing it perfectly. The sound of the violin started to quicken Jihoon started t do his footwork by jumping on to one foot to another making sure he switched on and off making it look elegant. He took our his left foot as he got himself ready for jumps that were in his routine. He quickened his pace just a little he started his jump axels when he landed he did another then a third one. There was a roar of cheers from the crowd he looked over to where  
Soonyoung was sitting he couldn’t see the other but the thought of him watching him made something bubble in him.  
\---  
Soonyoung was in a familiar trance only a trance that Jihoon could put him in. Even when Jihoon would show him a simple on the ice he was sucked into a different world. He watched as the younger did more flips he's seen this routine before and he knew the ending was near. Soongyoung didn’t want it to end just yet.

He knew the last jump was the triple lutz something that was hard to land he knew Jihoon could land it he was after all the prince of ice. He held his breather as Jihoon took off on right foot he landed on perfectly on his dominant foot he had only one more spin Jihoon started but instead of three spins, he did four.

A roar of screams came from all parts of the arena as Jihoon landed going back to his starting position. Jihoon had his hands in the air and his left leg behind him posing in a half bow. Everyone cheered at the performance Soonyoung got up slowly cheering for him. In a way, it was Jihoon that got him to fall in love with ice skating.

After Jihoon went back Soonyoung grabbed the flowers he hurriedly went to the exit where the skaters entered through he ignored Joshua's calls. He saw Jihoon turn the corner then stop in the middle of the hall. Soonyoung smiled to himself as he placed his hand on his shoulder Jihoon jumped a little.

He turned and saw Soonyoung smiling his cheeks lifting making Jihoon stomach swirl he noticed the flowers in his hands. His heart started to beat like it did when he was near the ice.

“You did so good well maybe its just me but oh my god when you did the last spin my heart dropped” Jihoon ears buzzed once Soonyoung started rambling he kept staring at the flowers in Soonyoung hand they were so beautiful he wanted to know if they were for him. Soonyoung stopped talking as he saw Jihoon hard gaze on the floors he felt his palms get sweaty as he pushed the floors towards Jihoon who looked at him with a surprised expression.

“I got these for you,” Soonyoung said, Jihoon took the flowers from him cradling them in his arms he was scared that he would crush the flowers. “Thanks” Jihoon mumbled he felt os face grow hot. Soonyoung hummed they both stood there in the hallway looking back and forth.

“When do they announce the winners” Soonyung finally said Jihoon looked up from the flowers. “Tomorrow at the other program” Soonyoung nodded, “Then I’ll be here again,” Sonyoung said smiling at Jihoon. Sooyoung smiled brightened more when he remembered something.

“You look really good in that outfit the color looks nice on you” Soonyoung said he smiled they both jumped at the sound of clapping. Soonyoung broke his gaze from Jihoon.

“I should probably go back to my seat I’ll see you afterward?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon nodded he watched Soonyoung walk back to the entrance of the arena. Jihoon walked into the room everyone eyed the flowers knowing who it was from. Jihoon went over to his stuff putting the flowers down on the table.

“I think I do,” Jihoon said quietly Jeonghan smirked, “What was that I couldn’t hear you?” Jeonghan said Jihoon hated the blonde sometimes he turned to face his teammates.

“I think I do like Soonyoung” Jihoon said a little bit louder for everyone to hear. Seungkwan cheered from where he sat. Minghao had a small on his face he looked over at Jihoon.

“We all knew we wanted you to say it” Minghao got out the room since he was on deck for the next program. This was new Jihoon the whole liking someone thing he liked it, he liked the feelings Soonyoung gave him. Now he just has to figure out if Soonyoung liked him.


	6. Chapter 6 - HE WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Hope u enjoy this one!

Something was different about today it wasn't a bad thing Soonyoung told himself. It was as if at any given moment the universe would grant him something. Something he always wanted. There was a small laughter from the other side of the rink he turned his head in the direction of the laughter.

Jihoon had a wide smile as Chan was telling him some story he had, he always had funny stories. Soonyoung wishes the universe would give someone.

After the competition, Soonyoung went home happily thinking about how good everyone in Shining Diamonds did. Especially Jihoon the whole night Soonyoung thought about Jihoon he thought about the passion Jihoon always had for skating. A feeling Soonyoung always wanted. He wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere. 

Don’t get him wrong he loved the hockey team he really did at times though when he stood on the ice with everyone else he felt lost. He couldn't keep up with everyone's pace as they dashed down the rink back and forth. A constant wave of anxiety washed over him each game. He didn’t like it.   
The feeling he felt on the ice at the moment was the bliss he constantly wanted to feel he told himself. He's been coming to secretly skate for almost three months. Within those three months, he has grown so much for a beginner.

“Hey, are you done spacing out? “ Soonyoung looked over to Jihoons voice. Jihoon was leaning against the entrance door. He looked at Jihoon with a small smile on his face. Soonyoung wanted nothing more to squish his cheeks they looked so cute to him. He wouldn’t dare tell the boy though Seungkwan once told him he put a hockey player in a headlock for calling him cute. 

“Sorry I got distracted,” Soonyoung said he stopped grabbing the railing leaning towards Jihoon. He swears he saw Jihoon ears turn red as he stood up straight further away from Soonyoung. He looked to the side where the other figure skaters where. They all chat as they took a break. 

“Do you want some water?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung out his hand in his chin and hummed. 

“No, I think I’ll drink my saliva” Jihoon scoffed poking Soonyoung with a water bottle. It was a metal water bottle with the logo Shining Diamonds on it. Soonyoung laughed as he drank out of it he looked at the bottle wondering if just drank out of Jihoons bottle. 

“Is this yours?” Soonyoung asked handing the bottle back to Jihoon. Jihoon shook his head turning the bottle showing Kwon Soonyoung written in beautiful handwriting on the top. He gave it back gently towards Soonyoung. 

“What is this?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon looked at his skates not looking him. “The team and I wanted to give you something for all your hard work the past two months we haven’t seen someone this dedicated in a while so its kinda of thanks for putting up with us you know..” Sonyoung stop listing to Jihoon he watched the boy look up at slowly with a small blush on his cheeks. He kept rambling, Soonyoung thought it was really cute and hope he didn’t show this side of himself to anyone. 

Jihoon shut his mouth as he felt someone ruffle his hand slowly he looked above to see Soonyoung hand it was running through his hair. Something Jihoon often daydreamed about he grabbed his wrist softly putting his hand down. 

“Thanks I really love this” Soonyoung said smiling at him widely Jihoom loved Soonyiung smile. The way his eyes squinted when he smiled, the way he shows his teeth to everyone. It always made Jihoon smile as well. 

There were some giggles behind Jihoon he turned and glared at Jeonghan who was sitting next to Seungkwan on the bench fixing their skates. Soonyoung dint knows the glare Soonyoung was giving them. The duo went on the ice still chattering and giggling. 

Soonyoung looked down at Jihoon who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Soonyoung pushed his water bottle towards Jihoons neck, Jihoon eyes darted at him quickly at Soonyoung. He kinda liked this when Jihoon attention was on him. 

“Whats on your mind?” Soonyoung whispered Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up. He felt his stomach tie into knots, it was always like this. Recently Soonyoung started to call him more which meant late night talks, it also meant talking to Soonyoung until he was half asleep. 

He always whispered through the phones at night making sure his parents didn’t catch him he just wanted to talk to Jihoon more. He hated it, he hated when Soonyoung made him feel all warm inside he didn’t want to set himself up for a one-sided crush. 

Soonyoung face turned into worry as Jihoon took longer to respond, Jihoon looked beyond Soonyoung to avoid his eyes piercing into his soul. 

“Is everything fine?” Jihoon flinched as Soonyoung put his hand on his shoulder Soonyoung pulled his hand back regretting touching Jihoon he probably made the other feel uncomfortable. He remembers Chan telling him Jihoon wasn’t fond of skinship. 

Jihoon sighed loudly hating himself instantly Soonyoung probably thought he was weird. 

“Its nothing I'm just kinda stressed?” Jihoon said looking away he started fiddling his hands not looking at Soonyoung. Soonyoung watched him not saying anything he wanted to each out giving him a tight hug hoping maybe that’ll help all his stressed. 

He shouldn’t though it would ruin the balance they had he thought to himself. He looked over at the clock near the scoreboard he gasped it was almost 7. His phone was probably blasting with notifications from Seokmin asking him where he was. Soonyoung agreed t get food with him. 

“I have to go,” Soonyoung said he didn’t spare another glance at Jihoon as he ran out the ice rink with his skates on. Jihoon watched him leave he felt a small frown growing on his face. A hand pats his back he watched Jeonghan walk past him and out the rink where Soonyoung had left.   
\---   
In a way, Soonyoung felt like Jihoon had pushed him away it was the first time Jihoon has done this. Usually, the smaller would just tell him what was going on and Soonyoung always listens to what the other had to say. Soonyoung shook his head as he closed his small gym locker. 

He took a step back as the locker revealed Jeonghan was leaning against the locker he sat down on the bench with a dramatic sigh. Soonyoung slowly followed suit sitting down next to Jeonghan he took out his phone sending Seokmin a quick message saying to order for him he knew what he was going to get. 

Jeonghan turned to Soonyoung with a serious look in his eyes he's never seen in the boys' expression he was always smiling. 

“Jihoon is going through a rough tie right now he has a lot on his mind he might be called the Prince Of Ice but he has emotions to and a lot of them” Soonyoung nodded waiting for Jeonghan to continue Jeonghan ran a hand through his blonde hair. 

“That’s why I think its best that you-“ Soonyoung swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his throat. He wondered if Jeonghan was going to ask him to stop coming to the Shining Diamond rink it was for the best. Soonyoung would die if Jihoon had found out he was lying to him for all these months that he wasn’t a hockey player.   
He didn’t want to ruin anything they had. He enjoyed everything about Jihoon he wanted to continue to enjoy their times as time passed. 

“Take him out somewhere!’ Jeonghan said he had a smile on his face. Soonyoung raised both of his eyebrows to look at Jeonghan questionably. 

“Come on think about it he's stressed all he ever does is skate and stay home he needs this before the free skate next week,” Jeonghan said but now he sounds like he was sort of pleading. Soonyoung thought about it maybe that’s what was wrong. Before Soonyoung came he spotted Jihoon talking intensely with Minki the figure skating coach.

He needed a break and so did Soonyoung from ice skating they should do something together, it would be also their first time hanging out with each other outside of the rink Soonyoung would really enjoy that. Jeonghan smiled as he saw Soonyoung thinking about it. 

“So?” Jeonghan asked Soonyoung looked at him and nodded. 

“Your right that’s a good idea Ill text him tonight” Jeonghan smiled widen hearing this before Soonyoung could leave he turned around surprising Jeonghan. 

“Do you think if Jihoon finds about you know..” Soonyoung started to trail off he was too afraid of it to say it aloud worried someone else might hear especially Jihoon. Jeonghan knew he was talking about he put on a soft smile as he looked at Soonyoung. 

“Don’t worry your secret is safe is with us” Soonyoung sighed in relief he realized Jeonghan said we he looked at up him with wide eyes. Jeonghan chuckled he got up to pat his shoulder lightly. 

“If you were going to learn ice skating you should’ve picked a rink with kids who you don’t go to school with,” Jeonghan said laughing Soonyoung started sputtering trying to find the words to say to respond to Jeonghan but he couldn’t. Jeonghan patted on his shoulder harder. 

“Its ok your secret's safe with us, don’t worry,” Jeonghan said before Jeonghan walked out the door first Soonyoung grabbed his wrist Jeonghan looked at him wondering what he wanted. 

“Why are you keeping my secret,” Soonyoung asked the moment Soonyoung found out how Joshua was actively seeing Jeonghan he wanted to know why he wasn’t being ratted out to Jihoon just yeat or why the other skaters said anything.

Jeonghan gave a soft smile in a way it made Soonyoung feel safe. 

“Jihoon’s happy,” Jeonghan said quietly “He deserves to be happy” Jeonghan left Soonyoung clutching his bag. He wanted to tell Jeonghan he didn’t have to worry he wanted to make Jihoon the happiest in the world. Jihoon laughter echoed through the rink when it was just the two of them made him feel high a high he loved being in. Especially when it was with Jihoon.   
\---   
The entire time Soonyoung was with Seokmin he couldn’t stop Jihoon it was about 8 when he got home he still didn’t receive any text message from Jihoon. Usually, they texted after practice back fourth.

His thumbs twiddle over the keyboard he didn’t know what to send them he locked and unlocked his phone until it was 9. A message popped up on the screen it was Jihoon he opened their message thread quickly then scolded himself for doing it so quickly.

**_Princeofice Sent A Message_ **

_PrinceofIce_ : uh hi 

_PrinceofIce_ : sorry I was weird at today's practice 

_PrinceofIce_ : there just been a lot going on rn 

Soonyoung sighed he didn’t want Jihoon to be alone on whatever was going on through his mind. He wanted to be there to help Jihoon in his times of needs.

seeyousoon: its ok! Jeonghan told me everything 

_Princeofice_ : HE WHAT

Seeyousoon: he told me what was wrong 

Seeyousoon: and I completely agree with him 

_Princeofice_ : agree with what? 

_Princeofice_ : omfg I want to die 

Seeyousoon: I agree that u need a break!

Seeyousoon: I would be stressed too if I was a national champ! 

Seeyousoon: so that is why me, the great soon is going to take you out Friday night 

Seeyousoon: how do you feel about rollerskating and pizza

Soonyoung shoved his face into his pillow to shy to see Jihoon responses he's so glad he wasn’t doing this in person he would've melted in front of Jihoon. His phone buzzed next to his head he grabbed it excitedly. 

 _Princeofice_ : ok idk why but I feel so relieved 

_Princeofice_ : but roller skating seems easy

Seeyousoon: well see about that on Friday 

_Princeofice_ : lol okay soon

 _Princeofice_ : you should get some sleep

He didnt want to though he wanted to keep talking to him. Soonyoung called him not caring that it was 9:30. Jihoon sighed on the other line he started to bicker with him how he should be asleep. Soonyoung didn’t care though he started to ask about the things Jihoon liked he didn’t care if this would be his hundred times asking the same questions.   
Soonyoung felt his grip on his phone loosen as he drifted slowly to sleep he could hear Jihoon speaking to him softly. His eyes shut completely he could no longer hear Jihoons voice in his ear he saw him in his dream. He saw the smile Jihoon wore when he saw Soonyoung jump a perfect axel or his grin when Soonyoung told a joke. He couldn’t wait till Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me as my updates got slow from now I will be updating every Wednesday since I finished my school year! I'm officially a senior AH!.


	7. Chapter 7 - Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I didnt exactly posted on Wednesday but I will be posting weekly.

  
The whole week Soonyoung was buzzed with excitement everyone around him had noticed it too. Seungcheol notices how energetic he was during practice he hadn’t seen that kind of energy from Soonyoung in a while. But Soonyoung raced between other players with no trouble, stealing the buck and when needed shoving other players with no hesitation.

Seungcheol wondered where his energy came from when he asked Joshua what he thinks Joshua smiled at him saying he liked this Soonyoung. Seungcheol had no idea what that meant but he ignored it trusting whatever was happing in Soonyoung life it was a good thing.

Soonyoung was also more awake and alive at school. He was awake during most of his classes taking notes sometimes doodling on his notebook but mostly thinking about Jihoon. He wondered into space a lot wondering what Friday would be like.

He wondered what outfit Jihoon would wear Soonyoung has never seen Jihoon out of his training clothes and his skate outfits so he was kinda excited to see Jihoons casual wear. His pen stopped moving as he remembered what was he going to wear?

Soonyoung took out his phone quickly from under the desk asking Seokmin what was his best outfit he's ever worn. Seokmin replied none, he grumbled to himself what a good friend Seokmin was. He started to worry he wanted to look nice for their outing.

His phone buzzed in his lap he looked down seeing a new message from Jihoon.

Princeofice Sent A Message

Princeofice: Cant wait for Friday

Princeofice: I've actually never been roller skating before

Princeofice: so kinda excited

Soonyoung smiled he was very excited for Friday it was only Wedsnadya but the two spent a lot of time talking about Friday. Soonyoung had told him he plans to show him all of ‘No F.U.N’. Jihoon had told him he has never stepped inside the establishment which was a shook to Soonyoung since Jihoon lived all his life in the town.

All the teens had been to ‘No F.U.N’. Soonyoung told him the first thing they had to do was eat the cheese fries there they were the right amount of cheese and crunch combined. Jihoon laughed calling him weird but was overall excied to eat those cheese fries.

Prineofice Sent A Message

Princeofice: o shit forgot ur in school

Callmesoon: its fine its last period anyway

Princeofice: doesn’t matterrrrr

Princeofice: pay attention

Callmesoon: no I want to pay attention to you

Soonyoung regretted everything he regretted hitting the send button and regretted his birth. He turned his phone over not wanting to see Jihoon respond he was the worst. He was mostly embarrassed never has anyone made such a fool out of Kwon Soonyoung and here Jihoon was texting him. Jihoon probably thought he was weird and was probably going to cancel on him on Friday. His phone buzzed on his lap he didn’t want to look at he was too scared.

On the other side of town, it was the same situation as the other.  
Jihoon laid on his bed no longer focusing on his essay he needed to finish he had his red face stuffed in his pillows. Soonyoung text sent him to maximum overdrive.

“I'm so gay” Jihoon whispered to himself as he tried to suffocate himself with his pillow. He didn’t know how to respond he quickly called Jeonghan which he was told to flirt back. Jihoon declared it wasn’t flirting while Jeonghan said it was.

Jihoon got his face out the pillow as he heard the door open his mom walked in with a plate of cut watermelon. She saw his face all scrunched up and his hair sticking out in all places.

“Whats wrong?” She asked as she put the plate on his desk she sat on the edge of the bed. Jihoon sat up with his phone in his hand. She knew what this was about it was about the boy Jihoon had met a few months ago. She recalls Jihoon coming to the house after a practice and he started to ramble on about some boy who had to beg him to show him how to skate.

Then after that, every weekend Jihoon would come home with a smile on his face in a very good mood. It was until a month ago Jihoon had started to come home with his cheeks tinted pink. It was no doubt that boy Jihoon talked about on that day.

“Is it Soonyoung is that his name?” Jihon didn’t look at him mom his face still red he was looking at his phone.

“Yes,” he said quietly Jihoon mom wanted to grab his cheeks and gush on how cute he was being. She had to stop herself though this was the first time Jihoon showed interest in someone.

“Did you guys get into an argument?” She asked he shook his head, he laid his head on his mom's lap.

“No I like him and he says things that make me like him more,” Jihoon said his mom started to run her hands slowly through his hair. Shes has never seen Jihoon so distressed about someone else who wasn’t her or her husband.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing honey” Jihoon shook his head her eyebrow quirked up in confusion.

“It doesn’t mean anything if he doesn’t like me” His mother let out a soft sigh she gently moved his head to look at her.

“You never know I didn’t think your father liked me until the last day of our high school year” JIhoon laughed his father was always late about things especially his feelings. He was like his father in a way the thing was he didn’t want to admit his feelings ever to Soonyoung.

Jihoon sat up he took a deep breathe then texted back his reply.

Princeofice sent a message

Princeofice: I wouldn’t mind that

His mom had already left the room snickering at him he dived under his covers not caring about the papers that had flown off the bed and onto his floor. He wanted to die he was so deep into Soonyoung and he wasn’t even sure if the other boy thought about him in that way.

A horrible ringtone started playing he realized it was Soonyoung who was calling, he remembers Soonyoung telling him the ringtone was meant for him. Jihoon just laughed calling him an idiot that day. Jihoon answered his phone hesitantly not greeting him first like he always did. There was silent until Soonyoung cleared his throat.

“I'm here to give you my attention” Soonyoung simply said Jihoon wanted nothing more but to hurdle his phone across the room telling Soonyoung to never speak to him again. He couldn’t though he was into deep he laughed at Soonyoung. He could hear a sigh of relief coming from Soonyoung after that he started to chatter about his day.

Jihoon turned to reach over to grab some watermelon he felt more relaxed as he listens to Soonyoungs day.  
\---  
Friday had arrived Soonyoung was less nervous then he was yesterday. He was looking in his closet wondering what he should wear he had no idea why he was making such a big deal out of it. They were just hanging out as friends. Key Word Friends Soonyoung reapted to himself.

A huge part of him wishes it was a date he wanted nothing more to hold Jihoons hands or kiss his cheeks. He couldn’t he had to wait and the best thing he could be right know was his friend to help him distress.

The next competition was on the next Sunday it was also a game, a game that Seungcheol quoted that was very important and couldn’t skip. He didn’t want to play in the game or hockey, in general, he was still stuck though. He still had no idea how to approach the problem of not wanting to play.

He sat on the bed starting to go into deep thoughts, the ones he made sure to tuck away. His phone rang he looked next to leg a picture of Jihoon showed he answered it.

“Hey uh do I meet you there or-“ Soonyoung was too excited he suggested that Soonyoung picked him up. He threw something on quickly hen ran into his sister's room without knocking. She yelled in surprise.

Soonyoung instantly fell into his knees clasping his hands together. She dragged her sigh as she stood up walking over to her purse she dug through it fishing her car keys.

“I want here in one piece got it?” She said he nodded eagerly before he could bolt out of the room she yelled.

“Tell me all the details when you come back” Soonyoung kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving the house.

Jihoon house wasn’t that far for him it was at least a 10-minute drive. Within those 10 minutes of the drive Soonyoung practice introducing himself just in case, Jihoon parents were there. Jihoon said his dad was eager to meet him which made things ten times worse for Soonyoung.

He's never been this nervous to meet someone's parents all his previous lovers where easy but this one made his palms sweat. He grabbed on to the steering wheel then left go scared he’ll leave his handprint on the steering wheel.

Soonyoung pulled into Jihoon driveway. His house was how Soonyoung imagined it would look like. It was two stories covered in dark brick the law was neat with flowers everywhere. He walked up the steps slowly the doorbell rang for a second the door swung open Jihoon stood in the door frame.

“We should go now,” Jihoon said pushing Soonyoung towards the steps.

“Shouldn’t I say hi to your parents?” Soonyoung asked trying to turn around Jihoon for some reason had a lot of strength at that moment.

“Jihoon let the young man introduce himself” Jihoon stopped pushing Soonyoung towards the steps turning around grumbling to himself. Soonyoung turned around getting to eye level with a broad chest he looked up with a gasp

If Jihoon was to be the son of someone famous he would expect him to be the son of a famous ice skater instead Jihoon father was Lee Sungmin a well-known snowboarder and reiterated Olympian.

“See I told you he would recognize me” Mr.Lee chuckled he took a step backward giving Soonyung some more space. Soonyoung bowed at him. Jihoon grumbled next to them.

“I'm a huge fan sir I used to watch you on TV when I was younger I always wanted to be in the winter Olympics because of you” Soonyoung rambled Jihoon looked at his dad he rolled his eyes Mr.Lee was enjoying this a little too much.

“I think me and Soonyoung should go dad bye” Jihoon tried shoving Soonyoung once more time. Mr.Lee shook his head he placed a hand on Soonyoungs shoulder Jihoon stopped trying to push him. They were going to be standing on his porch all night.

Mr.Lee looked at Soonyoung he was looking at him with excitement in his eyes. He knew he was already going to like  
Soonyoung he smiled at him with a wide grin.

“Take care of my son tonight Soonyoung,” Mr.Lee said he squeezed Soonyoung shoulder lightly. Soonyoung nodded back Mr.Lee sighed as he opened the door before he went in he had a smirk on his face. A smirk Jihoon knew too well.

“Enjoy your date” Jihoon faced flushed at his dad's words his dad laughed lightly as he saw the twos reaction.

Once the door closed behind Jihoons father they both started to walk into the car. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon whose face was still flushed he turned on the AC wondering if the boy was hot.

“Its so cool your dad is Lee Sungmin!” Jihoon smiled lightly at Soonyoung as he started the car. Jihoon looked around the car it was clean with a fresh sent of mint.

“Is this your car?” Jihoon asked curiously he looked at the rearview mirror there was a small picture hanging in the picture there was a girl about 5 hugging her mother and a toddler with the same cheeks as Soonyoung standing next to them.

“Nope, it's my sisters she let me borrow for the night,” Soonyoung said he glanced over at Jihoon who was staring at the picture while a small smile on his face.

“Cute right? My mom has a bigger version of that photo in our living room the whole room is filled with pictures of me and my sister as kids” Soonyoung said Jihoon hummed he started to look out the window getting lost in his thoughts a little. Jihoon turned his head to look at Soonyoung, he had such a beautiful side profile.

“You should show me sometime,” Jihoon said to quietly that Soonyoung almost didn’t catch Soonyoung nodded.

“Yeah, I should then maybe you can show me your place” Jihoon chuckled.

“You just want to spend time with my dad,” Jihoon said Soonyoung gasped dramatically as they did a left turn. He looked over at Jihoon was smiling at him. Soonyoung made a shocked face as he grabbed his chest dramatically as they sat at the red light.

“How would you accuse me of such a thing, maybe I just want to spend time with my best friend,” Soonyoung said he side glanced at Jihoon as he started to go forward. Jihoon wore a beautiful smile a smile that reached his eyes. The smile Soonyoung wanted to see more often.

“I'm your best friend?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung smiled at him.

“Hm one of them” Jihoon still had a bright smile on his face no one has ever called him a best friend he was happy. Even if Soonyoung didn’t see him as a potential lover he still enjoyed the title best friend.

The rest of the ride was chatter about what they did the whole day before meeting up. Soonyoung told Jihoon about how at lunch Seokmin suggested they should play the ouija board and how everyone at the table gave the most serious talk to him about spirits.

“You know those aren’t real right?” Jihoon said laughing at the story. Soonyoung shook his head.

“They're so real” Jihoon laughed again at Soonyoung response. He thought Soonyoung was so gullible.

They finally got to ‘No F.U.N’ which Soonyoung was a little disappointed about he wouldn’t mind just staying in the car talking to Jihoon all night but he promised the boy roller skating.

Jihoon followed him quietly looking around the space it was full of pastel colors he turned to his left and saw the glow in the dark letters that read ‘ARCADE’ inside the room almost all the game machines have glow in the dark paint.

They got to a counter for the roller skates Jihoon was impressed as Soonyoung told the guy at the counter Jihoon shoe size. Soonyoung gave him the skates with four wheels while he had gotten the ones that went down the middle.

“I'm kind of a professional at this” Soonyoung bragged as they were sitting down putting them on. After Soonyoung showed off his socks to Jihoon which Jihoon was impressed with they both got up slowly.

Jihon was impressed with himself as he took steps towards the rink only a few people were skating.

“Are you sure you can do it?” Soonyoung asked he walked behind Jihoon who took eager steps.

“Yeah, they're super easy to walk in,” Jihoon said confidently a little too confidently. Soonyoung hopes he still had that confident when they walked on the hardware floor they were still on the carpet.

It was a different story as Jihoon made his first step on the hardware floor. Soonyoung skated in front of him making sure Jihoon wouldn't fall forward. Jihoon was bent over just a little too scared to stand straight. Jihoon huffed out a breath he stood up straight his hands stretched out.

“I think I got it,” Jihoon said he sounded kinda out of breath. Soonyoung lowered his hands he smiled at Jihoon. Jihoon took another step forward regretting it he couldn’t stop his left foot he let himself glide forward into an awkward half split.

Soonyoung skated next to him laughing at the scene in front of him Jihoon turned his head lightly still trying to get up from the split he was too afraid to move his right leg behind him.

“Can you please help me” Soonyoung got behind Jihoon lifting him Jihoon couldn’t stand straight he panicked not wanting to fall on his ass he grabbed Soonyoung shoulder tightly. Soonyoung hands landed on his waist gently not wanting the other to fall.

Jihoon lifted his head up looking into Soonyoungs eyes he eyes were sparkling at him. He had his eye smile it was something Jihoon loved about him. Jihoon looked away from his face all flushed. He didn’t want to move from the position they were. He felt nice in Soonyoungs arm.

Soonyoung was thinking the same. He wanted to hold Jihoon like this maybe wrap his arms around him a little tighter. To rest his head on his shoulder.

Jihoon put his hands on Soonyoung chest pushing him away in surprise making Soonyoung stumble a little but he catching himself. He looked at Jihoon surprised at his action Jihoon offered a small smile he step side to side trying to face the front again. Soonyoung watched him struggle giving huffs here and there.

He laughed to himself he skated next to him. He stuck his hand out for Jihoon to hold. Jihoon looked at it for a while they both stood there looking at Soonyoung hand. The music changed into a much slower one.

“You definitely have to hold my hand to this song,” Soonyoung said Jihoon grabbed it hesitantly lacing their fingers. Jihoon felt himself starting to sweat he should’ve suggested they go to the ice rink. Jihoon was always cool but here he was sweating, he was nervous and shy.

He still held Soonyoung hand tightly as Soonyoung led them down the rink slowly. Jihoon turned to Soonyoung who was humming to the song playing.

“Do you listen to music like this?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung stopped humming he smiled at him nodding.

“Yeah before I get on the ice I just listen to artist like these to calm me down,” Soonyoung said Jihoon hummed. Maybe he should try that instead of clouded thoughts he should sooth himself more.

“Can you recommend me some?” Jihoon asked they turned the corner he held onto Soonyoung hand tightly scared he will slip again. Soonyoung bit his lip he didn’t want to tease the other it was so hard not to though. Jihoon was just too adorable.

“I’ll just make you a playlist of all the songs I think you should listen to,” Soonyoung said Jihoon stopped looking at his feet then looked up. He started to glare at Soonyoung.

“Don’t you dare put anything stupid” Soonyoung scoffed he looked at Jihoon with quirked eyebrows.

“Me? Never” Soonyoung said laughing Jihoon rolled his eyes. Soonyoung started to pick up the pace freaking out Jihoonm he put both of his hands on Soonyoungs as he dragged him across the floor.

Soonyoung halted suddenly causing Jihoon to let go of his hands. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoungs back afraid if he didn't the would fall back.

Jihoon clung to his back too afraid to move he inhaled sharply trying to stay calm and not to push Soonyoung. His anger disappeared as he smelt Soonyoung he smelled nice he liked the smell. His shoulders slumped as he leaned into Soonyoung back he felt relaxed.

“Enjoying yourself back there,” Soonyoung said Jihoon felt his whole body vibrate as he spoke. Jihoon slumped into his back more as he remembered they were roller skating. He leaned in more until he felt the muscles on Soonyoungs back.

His face heated up thinking about how muscular Soonyoung must be under his shirt. During practice Jihoon would sneak a peek at his arms, he didn’t know what he did to be in good shape he hoped Soonyoung would continue.

“Everything ok back there?” Soonyoung said Jihoon nodded still leaning into his back. Jihoon hummed Soonyoung skated slowly this time enjoying the moment. He liked this, whatever this was.

After a while, Jihoon attempted to skate again his own with Soonyoung in front of him the whole time his hands stretched worried the other would fall. Jihoon learned how to keep his balance and started to take longer strides. Soonyoung skated next to him instead of in front of him Jihoon still held his hand afraid he would fall.

Soonyoung didn’t mind the hand holding at all.

They both sat in a booth with a large basket of cheese fries on the table. Jihoon had token off his skates since it was harder to skate on tile floor then it was with tile. Soonyoung handed Jihoon a fork he looked very eager to dig into his fries.

“I am telling you these are the best cheese fries you will ever taste” Jihoon nodded he got his fork ready but Soonyoung grabbed his wrist. Jihoon gave him a questionable look.

“You need a beverage of course what do you want?” Soonyoung asked getting up.

“Water is fine,” Jihoon said looking at the cheese fries he really wanted to eat them Soonyoung was dragging his foot. Soonyoung came back with two coke bottles straws both In them. He handed to Jihoon who accepted it without questioning why he got a coke instead.

Jihoon picked up his fork again getting ready to poke at the large fry. Soonyoung stopped him once again claiming he needed to take a video of this, this amazing moment. Jihoon rolled his eyes he picked up the cheese fries with his fork popping it in his mouth. It was crunchy as Soonyoung described it the cheese wasn't too cheesy.

“How is it?” Soonyoung asked still recording Jihoon gave a thumbs up Soonyoung cheered loudly he turned the camera to his face.

“It has been Lee Jihoon approved!” Soonyoung ended the video he placed the phone down happily. He picked up his fork digging into the basket of cheese fries as well. They ate in silence it was a nice kind of silence until Soonyoung burped loudly.

Jihoon glared at him thank god there weren’t so many people around. Soonyoung smiled apologizing to Jihoon who just gave him a smile in return.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Soonyoung asked as he sipped on his coke Jihoon nodded as he poked another fry.

“Do you like to spend time with me?” Soonyoung asked he looked at Jihoon, he looked up from the fries Soonyoung eyes where softer as if he was looking at something precious. Jihoon wanted to be the precious thing.

“Yes,” Jihoon looked away he couldn’t see the huge grin Soonyoung carried. Soonyoung looked over at the prize counter he smiled.

“Whats your favorite pokemon?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon looked back at him Soonyoung face was very serious his eyes waiting for Jihoons answer. Jihoon thought about it he hasn’t watched Pokemon or played it in a while.

“I guess I have to say Bulbasaur” Soonyoung started to laugh he hid behind his hand Jihoon felt his eye twitch.

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING” Jihoon yelled he wanted to flick Soonyoung forehead annoyed at the others laugh.

“You kinda look like Bulbasaur,” Soonyoung said he smiled at Jihoon the scowl melted off Jihoon face it was replaced with a half smile. He didn’t want to get the satisfaction that Soonyoung was indeed funny.

“And you look like Squirtle whats your point?” Jihoon said Soonyoung joined in agreeing he did look like Squirtle.  
Soonyoung explained to him that they needed to play arcade games to get at least 200 tickets to get the pokemon keychain.

That’s what they did Soonyoung ran to get their shoes while Jihoon threw away their tray and dranks. Soonyoung came back with their shoes and a plastic card. Jihoon frowned telling him he could’ve paid for it Soonyoung protest telling him it was him who asked him out. He panicked realizing he made it sounded like a date.

Jihoon had a small blush as he put his shoes back on he grabbed the card from Soonyoung as he rambled on about how this was a friend thing. They both wanted it to be something more both parties were too afraid to admit to each other scared that the response will not be the same.

They played a range of different games. Both teased each other when they got the chance the air was filled with jokes and easy going conversations. Soonyoung showed Jihoon he was the dancing king in Dance Dance Revolution while Jihoon showed him ski ball was easy.

“Are you good at everything?” Soonyoung asked as he watches Jihoon throw the balls into the 10,000 hole. Jihoon chuckled as he threw the last ball in.

The timer dinged Soonyoung booed he wanted a turn. The card ran out of points he was going to suggest he fill the card. He took a look around noticing the little people in the arcade. His phone read 8:23 a frown formed he needed to get Jihoon home.

Jihoon turned around he saw the Soonyoung cheeks dropping from the deep frown he had. He waved his hand in front of his face. Soonyoung looked up he gave him a sad smile.

“Whats wrong?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung shoulders slumped as he walked closer to Jihoon he leaned his head on Jihoons shoulder.

“I have to drop you off I don’t want too” Jihoon pat his head ignoring the futtering happing in his stomach. Soonyoung lifted up his head he was still wearing a pout on his lips. Jihoon liked his pout his cheeks popped out cutely. He couldn’t help himself he poke Soonyoung cheek.

He didn’t pull his hand back he had realized what he had done he wanted to run to the nearest exit. Tonight was just full of embarrassing moments for him. Jihoon hung his head with his finger still poking Soonyoung cheek. He felt the finger lift he looked up Soonyoung was smiling down at him.

“You're so cute,” Soonyoung said he closed his mouth causing Jihoon to jump he looked at him as if he was crazy.

“I'm sorry I didn’t mean to call you cute Chan told me how you don’t like sorry it just sl-“ Jihoon poked Soonyoung cheek again causing him to stop talking.

“It’s fine I don’t mind you calling me cute” Jihoon shrugged it off even though he felt like he was going to explode.

“Okay! Let's go get a prize” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon hand gently they both walked over to the counter.

Unfocurtnaly they didn’t get enough point to get two keychains. Jihoon suggested they just get candy or some weird toy Soonyoung protested saying he needed the Bulbasaur keychain. Since it was Jihoon first time at ‘No F.U.N’. Jihoon gave in letting Soonyoung waste there 202 points on a keychain.

Jihoon was happy though in the car ride he held the plush Bulbasaur keychain on his palm. It was really cute he decided he would put it in his skate bag this would be his lucky charm. The car ride back to Jihoons was quiet they were both tired from the night.

The streets started to look familiar to Jihoon his house was near he looked back at Soonyoung who was focused on the road.

Soonyoung side glanced giving a smile to Jihoon. His heart did it again it picked up its pace It always did with Soonyoung around.

Jihoon looked away to calm his heart he looked at the picture from earlier. He noticed Soonyoung father wasn’t there he wondered if he was the one taking a picture.

“Soonyoung” Jihoon said getting Soonyoung attention he hummed in response.

“Wheres your dad in the picture?” Soonyoung froze just a little he didn’t let get to him he shook it off he glanced to his side Jihoon had these big eyes. He couldn’t lie to him.

“My dads not in the picture he's not dead or anything he just sucks” Soonyoung explained he felt a small warmth on his knee he looked down to see Jihoon hand he squeeze his knee softly.

“Sorry I asked” Jihoon wasn’t looking at him he was staring out the window Soonyoung could tell he was embarrassed for asking.

Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon hand intertwining his fingers with his. He loved holding Jihoon hand his hand wasn’t very small it was almost the same size as Soonyoungs. Their hands fit with each other perfectly.

“Its fine really” Soonyoung offered a smile which Jihoon returned.

They got to Jihoon house before 9 Soonyoung walked him to his porch. Their hands were still intertwined. Before Jihoon could let go Soonyoung held his hand a little tighter Jihoon turned around. Soonyoung cheeks where red he could see the tips of his ears turning pink as well.

“I had a lot of fun tonight and I-“ Sooyoung bit his tongue he could hear his heart hammering in his chest he was so nervous but he had to do it now.

“I wanna do this again” Jihoon interrupted Soonyoung looked at him surprised. Jihoon eyes had the same determination he had as he did when he skated the ice.

“I like being around you Soonyoung like a lot and I think I like you” Soonyoung froe he looked at Jihoon who was still holding on to his hand tightly.

“Like a lot” Jihoon whispered Soonyoung stood there in shock he really didn’t think Jihoon would ever think of him that way. Soonyoung was going to say something but Jihoon continued his confession.

“When we first met I thought you where really weird but you really grew on me like a lot and I had this massive crush on you that I didn’t notice until like two weeks ago you just came into my life making it a lot better and always making me happy I don’t think I can let you leave now” Soonyoung wanted to laugh he bit his tongue. Jihoon eyes showed the pure love.

Soonyoung leaned into Jihoon space ignoring the shocked face Jihoon wore. He kissed his forehead softly he pulled back. Jihoon looked at him confused Soonyoung pulled their hands together he hugged Jihoon swaying them softly.

“I really like you too I won't go anywhere Jihoonie,” Soonyoung said he kissed the top of Jihoon head softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again. I appreciate all the kudos and comments you guys leave.


	8. Oh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapter is gonna be a bumpy rode but thanks for always reading.

Jeonghan and Seungkwan watched longing at the couple skating around the ice holding hands talking to each other in a low whisper. Seungkwan dragged his sigh as he stepped on the ice.

“I wish I had that,” Jeonghan said Minghao scoffed next to him who was stretching.

“Relationships are a distraction,” Minghao said getting up stretching his arms up. Jeonghan hummed narrowing his eyes towards Minghao.

“Don’t be emo hao” Minghao eyebrow twitched at the nickname he always disliked.

“Relationships built on lies don’t last long" Minghao whispered before getting on the ice. Jeonghan mouth was wide open as he watched Minghao warm up. Jeonghan turned to Chan with wide eyes.

Chan just shrugged before getting on the ice. At the bottom of Jeonghan stomach, he knew keeping this secret from Jihoon will blow up in everyone's face but Jihoon needed this. He needed Soonyoung.

Jeonghan watched the twinkle in Jihoons eye die after two years of knowing him. He watched it revive as Soonyoung came along.

Soonyoung and Jihoon both got off the ice after Soonyoung said bye to Seungkwan. As they stood near the exit Soonyoung ran his hand through Jihoon hair softly as Jihoon reminded him to do his daily workouts.

“Call me tonight?” Soonyoung asked interrupting Jihoons lecture. His face turned red Jihoon wasn’t used to their relationship still. He was new to this whole dating thing, they two have only been dating for almost three weeks. Jihoon was still adjusting though to Soonyoung's small touches the hand holding and especially the kisses.

Jihoon looked away from him trying to cool down his heated face. Soonyoung's smiled down at him Jihoon was very very cute. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.

The doors opened Minki looked between Soonyoung and Jihoon who were both blushing at the smirk the young coach was giving them.

“Leaving so soon? Why don’t you stay for their solo practice” Minki said he looked at Soonyoung he seemed to be thinking it over but declined nicely saying he needed to get going.

A blush rose on Jihoon next as Soonyoung kissed his forehead leaving. Minki sighed looking at Jihoon who was trying to calm the redness down.

All the figure skaters huddled around Minki as he explained his notes to each skater he took while watching their solo last week.

“We’re going to a big rink so when we go please don’t wonder” They all looked at Jeonghan who glared at them back.

“How big is it?” Jihoon asked looking at his notes he had received back.

“Pretty big there are two different things going on that day a hockey game and then the competition” Jihoon tensed when he heard hockey players. He didn’t like them particularly because of a few incidents. Being a good captain he was he defend his members when hockey players harassed them.

Jeonghna saw the way Jihoon shoulder tenses. He started to chew on his lip worried he was hoping it wasn’t the Pledis team. He would text Joshua later to make sure it wasn’t. If it was he had to figure out a way for Jihoon and Soonyoung not to meet.

\---  
During the bus rides to competitions, Jeonghan slept the whole commute. He couldn’t this time he would shift back and forth scroll on his phone trying to calm his nerves.

Joshua confirmed last night they will be playing in the same rink as their competition. Luckily the time they got there the hockey team would be halfway done with their game. All he needed to do was to keep Jihoon distracted.

He shifted again causing his water bottle to fall. A loud clang echoing on the small bus. Jihoon took off his earbuds looking at him with a concerned face.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asked picking up the water bottle placing it on the cupholder again. Jeonghan faked a smile nodding.

“Just a little nervous” Jeonghan said sighing he looked out the window Jihoon shuffled across the aisle sitting next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it a little. Jeonghan looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Jihoon was always awkward when it came to comforting people, Jeonghan felt safe to almost tell his problems.

“I watched your solo you’ll do great you always do,” Jihoon said reassuring him. Jeonghan nodded he ran a hand through his hair that wasn’t what he was worried about.

“Hey, can I tell you a secret?” Jihoon whispered Jeonghan turned his body to look at him. Jeonghan gave him a small nod. Jihoon face broke out into a huge smile his eyes crinkling on the sides a smile he wore rarely.

“I was talking to Minki about Soonyoung progress you know since he's a super fast learner he's on the same level as Chan now,” Jihoon said Jeonghan felt his stomach church as Jihoon continued.

“If he keeps it up he’ll be in the same level as us in a few more months” Jihoon started to play with the end of his sweater.

“Soonyoung has a spot in the team now,” Jihoon said he smiled at him. Jeonghan would smile back if he didn’t feel like he needed to take the biggest shit in his life.

“Don’t tell anyone though I want it to be a surprise?” Jihoon said he go up with a smile still on his face as he sat back in his chair. He put his ear buds in smiling.

Jihoon smiled as he pressed the playlist Soonyoung made him. He was happy the night before Soonyoung sent it to him telling him it where all the songs that reminded him of Jihoon. It was a mixture of different languages and genres. He loved it and if he thought about it for too long he might love Soonyoung.

He shook his head it was to earlier he told himself. He just really liked Soonyoung. He looked at the front of the bus. Minghao was doing Seungkwan eye makeup while Chan sang loudly next to them. Minghao had an annoyed look on his face. Soonyoung would fit perfectly in the team.

A small sigh came out his lips as he leaned into the seat. For once in his life, he felt so light and happy.

\---

“I really need to take a shit” Soonyoung yelled Seungcheol turned around with an annoyed look on his face. It wasn’t halftime and Soonyoung couldn’t stop pestering him that he needed to use the bathroom.

Joshua looked from afar from where he was standing on the ice. He told Soonyoung on the bus that the figure skaters would be here. The whole bus ride to the rink he was in a nervous state ignoring everyone.

“JOSHUA” Another player slammed into him he didn’t move away on time. He fell on the ice with a groan. He is very grateful for helmets. A loud whistle was heard pausing the game his members surrounding him. He sat up carefully with his eyes closed.   
He took off his helmet with a loud sigh.

“Are you okay?” A deep voice next to him the voice sent shivers up his spine he opened his eyes carefully adjusting to the bright light. Next to him was a hockey player who slammed into him. His helmet was still on but he had the most beautiful eyes Joshua has ever seen.

“Joshua are you okay” He looked up as Seungcheol kneeled next to him Joshua nodded softly. He looked at Seungcheol who had an irritated look on his face as a glared at the player. Joshua grabbed his sleeve before he could do anything.

“Just help me up” Seungcheol was going to open his mouth still looking at the player. Joshua felt someone hold his waist helping him up slowly. He turned it was still the guy.

“You sure you're okay,” He asked softly Joshua nodded slower this time the guy put his hand in the back of his head rubbing his head softly.

“That’s good I'm really sorry about that I thought you would move,” He said laughing Joshua really liked the way the other laughed. It sounded clear and loud. Joshua couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Its no problem thank you for helping me,” Joshua said Seungcheol still glared at the player as he helped Joshua skate back to the bench. He sat on the bench as Seungcheol gave him water he turned around to see some other players no Soonyoung though.

“Wheres Soonyoung?” Seungcheol looked at the bench no sign of him. He shrugged opening the water bottle Joshua whipped his head quickly. He got up but his head felt like it was spinning Seungcheol grabbed him before he could fall over.

Joshua leaned against Seungcheol he felt so tired. Seungcheol pulled away Joshua looked up at him with a small pout. He hated this, he hates Seungcheol always pushing him off of him. Joshua pulled himself off Seungcheol sitting back down ignoring Seungcheol.

Soonyoung came back whistling to himself Johsua pulled him next to him harshly.

“Are you fucking crazy the figure skaters are almost here” Joshua hissed at him Soonyoung leaned into on the wall. Soonyoung wasn’t dumb he knew. He was scared to death of seeing Jihoon. He would die if Jihoon saw him in his hockey uniform. He was going to tell Jihoon eventually but he had fallen to deep with figure skating and Jihoon to say anything.

“I know,” Soonyoung said Joshua saw the worry in his eye. His knee started to bounce up and down as he watched the game.

Seungcheol looked at Joshua one point in the game wondering what was wrong with the other.

The final whistle blew moments later signaling the game was over. Unfocruntly Pleids lost the practice match. Seungcheol got up helping Joshua Soonyoung got up getting ready to walk out.

He felt nervous he walked in front of everyone wanting to get to the locker room before he could see anyone. His mind was racing as he felt the pace of his heart pick up as if it would jump out of his chest. The grip on his hockey stick got tighter his knuckles turning white.

He looked up to see the locker room door close. He heard a familiar singing voice he turned and saw Seungkwan walking down the hall with Chan. Soonyoung quickened his pace the hallway felt longer as he almost got there. He reached the door just in time a sigh escaping his lips.

“Soonyoung?” He froze as the other hockey players went into the. He turned around slowly. Jihoon was standing across the hall in front of the men's restroom.

Soonyoung felt like he stopped breathing. Jihoon was standing there with a confused look on his face his eyes shimmering with betrayal. Soonyoung could see his costume under his jacket shimmering black shirt that exposed his collarbones.

“I-“ Seungcheol stood next to Soonyoung eyeing him and Jihoon wondering what was going on.

“Jihoonie I think I left my eye make up on the bus go with me-“ Jeonghan stepped out the bathroom stopping in his tracks as he saw Soonyoung and Seungcheol. His eyes automatically glaring at Seungcheol he stood close to Jihoon.

Jihoon never breaking eye contact with Soonyoung his fist balled up looking at him in his hockey uniform and his hockey stick.

Soonyoung would open his mouth closing it back up he couldn’t say any words. Jihoon opened his mouth as a chocker sob came out.

“You lied to me,” Jihoon said Soonyoung looked at him. Seungcheol eyebrows quirked as he looked at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung stepped closer Jihoon stepped back into Jeonghan who was behind him. Jeonghan protectively put his arm around his shoulder.

“I was going to tell you but-“ Soonyoung began he started to stumble on his words not knowing what to say. He was going to tell Jihoon he swears everything just got in the way. Jihoon eyes where twinkling tears wanting to spill out.

Jihoon told himself Soonyoung didn’t deserve his tears.

“Soonyoung whats going on?” Seungcheol asked his hands crossed very confused on the situation that was happing right now. Jeonghan looked down at Jihoon was shaking just a little.

“Tell him,” Jihoon said quietly Soonyoung gripped loosen on the hockey stick he turned to Seungcheol who was still glaring at Jeonghan their eyes never breaking contact by now Joshua was standing behind Seungcheol looking at them and watching the scene unfold.

The other figure skaters watching from a distant.

“I've been going to Shining Diamond for almost four months” Seungcheol turned to Soonyoung shocked.

“What the fuck and for what,” Seungcheol asked his anger rising by the second. He cannot believe what Soonyoung was saying all those times he ditched practice saying he was sick or needed to something really important was all bullshit. He cannot believe how oblivious he was.

“I realized I didn’t want to play hockey anymore and I want to be figure skating” Seungcheol took a step back looking at everyone around them.

“Are you shitting me right now? You cant be fucking serious” Seungcheol voice started to rise at the information Soonyoung just told them. He looked over at Joshua to see his reaction but the other seemed almost calm at what he said.

“This is all your fault” Seungcheol pointed a finger at Jeonghan who looked shocked at Seungcheol accusation. Jeonghan face turned sour he pulled on Jihoon more.

Joshua grabbed Seungcheol shoulder pulling him away from Jeonghan.

“Seungcheol stop now,” Joshua said planting himself between Seungcheol and the skaters. Jeonghan looked at his best friend his eyes turning soft. Seungcheol didn’t miss this for some reason it made him angrier.

“No, let him Joshua let him explain why this is my fault!” Jeonghan screamed. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon he had small tear droplets on his cheeks they made eye contact Jihoon looked away from him quickly. Soonyoung wanted to him smile at him laugh at him for doing something stupid. Anything but tears.

“You used to be a hockey player and then you started skating with these guys forgetting all about us,” Seungcheol said angrily he wanted to move Joshua out his way he didn’t though. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he manhandles Joshua.

“Stop you know that’s not true,” Joshua said quietly Seungcheol looked at him.

“You pushed him away from us” Joshua continued Seungcheol took a step back looking at Jeonghan and Joshua. Jeonghan looked proud in a way the anger sparked up again in Seungcheol.

“This isn’t about Jeonghan it's about Soonyoung hear him out,” Joshua said placing his hands on Seungcheol chest trying his best to keep him away from Jeonghan and Jihoon.

Soonyoung looked up everyone knew to look at him except Jihoon he was still looking to the side. Soonyoung took a deep breathe he might’ve ruined everything between him and Jihoon he wanted to make things right with him he needed to or he would never forgive himself.

“I realized when I watched Jihoon that this was a change I needed I don’t know if you noticed but I've been really happy these couple months and its thanks to these guys and figure skating I just don’t feel the same anymore with hockey I don’t feel the excitement anymore” Soonyoung explained Jihoon was now looking at him his eyes where starting to get red slowly.

“I didn’t want to tell you guys anything because I was scared what you would think,” Soonyoung said he looked at Jihoon.

“I realized I don’t care anymore because you always said if we wanted something Seungcheol that we should go for it with our 100% and I don’t think I can keep living this double life”   
Seungcheol face didn’t change as he was listing to Soonyoung speech. Joshua had a hand on his back for comfort it didn’t help he appreciated the attempt.

“So you're dropping us? All those memories you made with the team for this one” Seungcheol said Soonyoung cringed he made it sounds like he didn’t care about the hockey team he did. The hockey team started filing out with the coach behind them. They were all very confused about the scene in front of them.

Minki was running down the hall looking worried he saw his skaters in the hall let out a sigh of relief. He sucked in a breath when he saw Soonyoung standing in front of them in his hockey uniform.

“Whats going on here?” Dongho said looking between Seungcheol and Soonyoung he looked behind at the figure skaters and Minki who arrived at the scene.

“Soonyoung over here has been a figure skater behind our backs he says he wants to quit hockey to be with them,” Seungcheol said poking at Soonyoung shoulder. Mingyu pushed Seungcheol further away from Soonyoung before he could touch him again. Soonyoung looked at his team they all looked very surprised.

Seokmin was holding Soonyoung back in on hand and his own his gripped loosen at the news. His heart twisted a little looking at his best friend with his expression full of betrayal and shocked.

“We have to go guys” Minki whispered at the figure skaters Jihoon kept his head down as he walked with Jeonghan and the other skaters. Soonyoung turned he didn’t clear himself to Jihoon he tried walking an arm stopping him.

It was his coach.

“We have some talking to do,” He said. Soonyoung watched as Jihoon silhouette disappeared.

\---  
The Pledis bus was quite the air around all the players where tense as the coach looked at each player. He looked at Soonyoung was staring out the window towards the rink. He knew this would happen he told Minki he should speak to Soonyoung about the matter.

Minki told him that was a decision the boy had to do on its own. Dongho sighed rubbing his templed he clapped his hands together gaining everyone's attention. Soonyoung looked at him getting ready to leave.

“I think you owe the team an explanation and whatever you decide to do we cannot stop you” Dongho began he put a hand up signaling Seungcheol to not start talking. Seungcheol slumped in his seat with a frown on his face. He felt Joshua hand on his knee patting it softly. He put his hand on top of Joshua's giving it a little squeeze.

Soonyoung got up he looked at his teammates all of their focus on them except Seokim his head down.

“I'm sorry,” Soonyoung said mostly to Seokmin. There were lots of times he wanted to tell Seokmin but he was too afraid that the other would feel betrayed. At that moment Soonyoung knew he should’ve told him the beginning maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess.

“I didn’t want you guys to find out like this” Soonyoung looked at his shoes not wanting to look at his teammates he was afraid what expressions they wore.

“Honestly I always loved the ice I love very memory we have but hockey got boring to me I found a new light and source of happiness on the ice,” Soonyoung said he heaved a sigh standing up straight.

“And I don’t think I can continue being on the team after this I will no longer be dishonest” Soonyoung said he looked over at his coach than his teammates. He bowed trying to fight the tears from coming out he had to be strong one last time.

“Thank you for everything” Soonyoung stood up grabbing his bag from his seat walking out the bus ignoring the shouts that were coming from the bus.

Joshua got up from his seat letting go of Seungcheol hand leaving a confused Seungcheol behind. He went after Soonyoung who was near the building his head was hunched over hot tears streaming down his face. Soonyoung gripped the door opening it slowly.

His wiped his face from the tears with his sleeve. He felt an arm around his shoulders pulling him. It was Joshua he sobbed into his shoulder. He didn’t care about people looking he cried until he felt Joshua shoulder wet.

Joshua grabbed his shoulders squeezing them lightly.

“You did good,” Joshua said he wrapped his arm around him walking towards where the figure skaters will be performing. He hopes that it wouldn’t be too late to patch up things with Jihoon. He would never forgive himself if things with the others were bad.

\---  
Jihoon couldn’t believe it he wanted to scream and cry. Why did the only thing that made him feel real and good have to end up being based on a lie? Jihoon breathed in and out he couldn’t do this right now he had a competition in less than 20 minutes. He felt so defeated already.

For the first time in his skating career, he wanted to forfeit and go home. To sleep in his bed to cry out his heart. He couldn’t, he stretched on more last time as he sat up he wiped his face with the back of his hand letting out a heavy sigh.

He wanted Soonyoung to say it was all a lie that he wasn’t a hockey player that for four months he didn’t lie and their friendship wasn’t built on something fake. Jeonghan sat next to him with a can in his hand. It was matcha ice tea.

“Here your favorite” Jeonghan said Jihoon took it taking small sips. Jeonghan looked at Jihoon he was shaking just a little.

“We knew,” Jeonghan said Jihoon turned to him with his mouth agape. He waited for Jeonghan to continue wondering why he was hiding it.

“If we told you from the start you wouldn't have taught him” Jeonghan said he was right if Jihoon had known he wouldn't have taught him everything he knew know. Jeonghan touched Jihoon knee giving it a little squeeze.

“Soonyoung isn’t like him and you know that” Jeonghan whispered Jihoon tensed up the thought of him. He didn’t want to remember Dongmin he didn’t want to go back when he was weak letting Dongmin constantly bully him. To the point where Jihoon hid his bruises from his teammates.

Jeonghan found out about what Dongmin did he told on him suspending the hockey player from playing on a team. That was three years ago but Dongmin was the reason the hatred grew inside of he was the reason he couldn’t see hockey players in a different light.

“I-“ Jeonghan grabbed both his shoulders shaking him lightly Jihoon started to feel the tears welling up in his eyes again he sniffled.

“I never have seen you so alive Jihoon listen to what he has to say,” Jeonghan said he pat Jihoon head before he got up to start walking to the rink. Jihoon jugged the rest of the matcha tea he threw it away walking slowly towards the rink.

The whole time as he waited for his turn on the ice he couldn’t help the tug in his heart. Soonyoung wasn’t like Dongmin he knew that he was afraid. The trust Jihoon had built with Soonyoung was like no other for once Jihoon was scared to break what they had. He was constantly thinking he wasn’t good enough for Soonyoung.   
Soonyoung always reassured him holding his hand, spending countless sleepless nights on the phone that Jihoon was worth it.

“Next is Prince Of Ice Lee Jihoon” He stepped on the ice shaking just a little as he got to the middle. As the song started he found himself being just a beat off he sped his footwork wanting to get back on the beat. He knew he would get points off.

The violins sounded so beautiful it could put someone to tears it was a love song. A foreign concept Jihoon never understood when he skated to these songs before. Minki complained he needed to find someone to perfect the flow of the songs.

Now Jihoon glided so effortlessly making his spins slow and flawless.

Soonyoung stood on the balcony with Joshua he was holding his breath watching Jihoon make minor mistakes. He would surely get points off. He watched as Jihoon got ready to do a jump he stumble on his landing. The crowd gasps the prince of ice has never failed to land.

Jihoon skated the rest of the routine fine when he did his final pose he still got his usual cheers. He left the ice walking back to the room they were in. He usually stayed and waited to see Jeonghan program today he just wanted to sit down.

“Jihoon” Soonyoung called after him softly Jihoon held in his breath as he turned around. Soonyoung eyes where puffy. Jihoon hands started shaking as Soonyoung walked closer to him. He wanted nothing more to walk away but he wanted Soonyoung to hold him stop him from leaving to explain himself.

Soonyoung placed his hands softly on Jihoon shoulder they didn’t tense this time but relaxed.

“I’m going to skate with you,” Soonyoung said Jihoon looked at him in shock.

“I quit the team I realize skating with you and alongside everyone else makes me feel happy” Soonyoung continued Jihoon grabbed his hand on his shoulder taking it off softly.

“Don’t do it for us do it for you” Jihoon said softly Soonyoung looked at him.

“I am I'm really happy Jihoon and I'm not going anywhere,” Soonyoung said Jihoon felt himself shake as he said those words.

“Why did you lie to me,” Jihoon asked tears welling up in his eyes. Soonyoung sighed his hands sliding Jihoon arms giving his biceps a soft squeeze.

“I didn’t want to lose you or what we had in those moments I'm here now though and I'm not going anywhere Jihoon” Jihoon let the tears spill hugging Soonyoung he hit his chest as Soonyoung wrap his arms around him.

“Idiot” Jihoon said as he let the tears spill. Soonyoung kissed his cheek rocking them back and forth in the hall.

Joshua and Jeonghan watched from the distant their arms interlocked. Jeonghan leaned his head against Joshua's shoulder they both smiled looking at the couple.

“I think I'm gonna tell Seungcheol about us,” Joshua said Jeonghan lifted up his head his eyes going wide.

“I don’t like lying anymore our friendship is way important to me” Jeonghan smiled at his best friend leaning his head on his shoulder again he was buzzing with happiness.

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Sounds Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading as always! Sorry these updates are slow Ive been running out of juice but I will push through fro this AU!

The locker room used to be filled with laughter teasing each other and sometimes random singing would erupt. It was silent today as they changed. Seokmin couldn’t help but look at Soonyoung locker next to his.

A locker slammed shut as Seungcheol stormed out not wanting to be in there any longer. Joshua sighed as he locked his and Seungcheol locker following behind him worried the other would probably break something on the way to the car.

Everyone one by one started leaving the room empty again. Seokmin sat on the bench putting his shoes on slowly. He had nowhere to go after this usually he’d go out with Soonyoung to get something to eat or go over each other's houses. That was all over though.

The door squeaked open Soonyoung walked in with his gym back. He stopped in his tracks looking at Seokmin he looked at him walk past Soonyoung without saying a word. He let out a small sigh as he walked to his old locker.

He started to stuff all his things in his locker slowly looking at everything remembering the memories they held. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at the picture taped to his locker. It was a polaroid with all of them squished in the frame.

Seungcheol was the only sitting in the chair while everyone surrounding him. Joshua sitting on his lap with his arms thrown around his neck with a big smile. Mingyu and Wonwoo behind them with giant smiles on their face. Junhui next to them with his usual peace sign leaning on Wonwoo shoulder. Hansol laid on the floor Soonyoung and Seokmin sitting on his legs laughing.

It was a picture Soonyougn cherished for a year now and it was a picture he’ll always cherish. He took out his phone popping the phone case off slipping into the picture in the middle. He smiled to himself he would have with him at all times.

He gave look inside his locker one more time before closing it without locking it.

He jumped slightly when we turned seeing Wonwoo sitting on the bench looking at him. His glasses slipping on his nose bridge he pushed it up looking at him.

“I wanted to tell you I don’t blame you,” Wonwoo said he crossed his legs looking at him with soft eyes.

“Timing is just always wrong,” Soonyoung said he leaned against the lockers. Wonwoo looked at him with serious eyes.

“When did you know..” Wonwoo began to trail off not knowing how to put the words he was going to say next.

“If you mean when I knew that I didn’t want to play hockey then I guess I got that feeling of dread of coming here and practicing,” Soonyoung said Wonwoo nodded in understanding.

“It became a chore but when I started figure skating I realized it was a change I didn’t know I needed and so was Jihoon” Soonyoung cheeks tinted the thought of his boyfriend and how they first met.

“Oh congrats on that you finally have a boyfriend” Wonwoo smirked at him Soonyoung shook his head at him.

“Hey, you don’t see me teasing you and Mingyu” Soonyoung missed the way Wonwoo face fail at the mention of Mingyus name. Wonwoo stood up dusting off the imaginary dust off his pants. He patted Soonyoung shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

“See you later Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said leaving Soonyoung in the room by himself again.   
\---

All the figure skaters where giggling once Soonyoung got into the locker room at Diamond Edge. Jihoon told him to come after he finished cleaning his locker. Soonyoung was hoping a makeout session before training started. He saw all the figure skaters in the locker room talking among themselves his plans where ruined.

“Soonyoung” Jihoon walked happily to him grabbing his hand leading him to the bench he was previously sitting on.

“Close your eyes we have a surprise for you” Soonyoung looked at all them hesitantly before closing his eyes slowly.

“Stick your hands out” Soonyoung stuck his out he felt a soft fabric being placed. A smile spreading as he knew exactly what it was he opened them staring at the familiar black sweatshirt with the words ‘Shining Diamond’ in rose quartz and serenity.

“Welcome to the club” They all cheered as Soonyoung put on the sweater slowly letting the fabric slip against his skin.

Soonyoung looked down at his new sweater he was thrilled the sweater looked so good on himself. He promised himself he would train hard and be on top. The hardship he recently went thought would not go down the drain.

“Hey” He looked up at Jihoon who was standing next to him with his eyes glazing with tears Soonyoung grabbed his hand kissing his knuckles softly. Ignoring the gag nose the others made.

“I'm happy that you're here,” Jihoon said quietly Soonyoung pulled him closer Jihoon almost sitting on his lap.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Soonyoung smiled as he kissed his lips softly. The boys groaned when they pulled away they both glared at them.

Minki smiled at them as he entered the locker room he looked at how happy they were all in. He had very good news for Soonyoung and his family.

“Welcome to the team, you're all set,” Minki said giving him some papers. Soonyoung got up with his eyebrow knitted together. On the paper, it said his lesson fees were already paid his mother hasn’t gotten all the money yet since the lessons were very pricey.   
“I think there's been a mistake,” Soonyoung said showing the paper to Minki pointing at the price.

“No that’s correct” Soonyoung scratched his head wondering what he meant he never brought money in at all.

“Our parents loved you like a lot,” Jeonghan said he pointed both his thumb at Seungkwan and Jihoon who smiled at him.   
“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asked wondering what they were talking about.

“You see Soonyoung the rink is very grateful for all the sponsor that participated to make this rink we also have amazing donors who happen to be past Olympians” Jeonghan nodded at what Minki was saying.

Soonyoung gears started moving in his head as he started to think he knew Jihoon dad was the infamous Korean snowboarder he didn’t know about his mom but he said his mother was a figure skater as well. He looked at Jeonghan who smirked at him.   
He gasped realizing his surname ‘Yoon’

“Your dads Yoon Woosang?” Soonyoung moth agape. Yoon Woosang would be going into his eighth year training Koreas national hockey team in preparing for the Asian Winter Games.

“Bingo took you long enough,” Jeonghan said smiling at him he looked at Seungkwan trying to figure out who his parents where.   
Seungkwan got irritated he huffed out.

“Quick make him feel important,” Chan said next to Seungkwan he nudges his stomach Chan groaning holding his stomach

“His sisters are Mijin and Yuna the figure skaters who are siblings and my very close friends but his father was in the Korean National hockey team” Seungkwa nodded proudly about his family. His sisters where both in the Top 10 for the Asian Winter games making Korea very proud of them.

“They have seen all a video of you practicing and seen a lot of potentials so the annual Ice Scholarship is going to you,” Minki said patting his shoulder. Soonyoung felt his eyes water he sniffled letting the tears spill out.

They all hugged him as Soonyoung tears of happiness stained his cheeks.   
\--

He thought maybe after the very long three day weekend maybe just maybe he could go up to Seokmin to clear things up. It wasn’t the case every time he would go up to Seokmin he excused himself hurriedly or dismissing him as he tried to talk to him in the hall.

Soonyoung sighed pulling the chair out at lunch sitting at the table by himself. He looked up watching Seungcheol glare at him as he walked by him Joshua behind him. Joshua noticed the glare he hit Seungcheol shoulder who looked apologetic at Joshua as they walked to their own table.

His face brightened up as he saw Seokmin laughing with Junhui he waved at him hoping the other would wave back. Seokmin turned his eyes the other way as his smile faded. Soonyoung grumbled as he took out his lunch he looked over and saw all his hockey team chattering and eating.

He heard the scrape of a chair all around his table. It was the figure skaters they began to chatter among themselves without saying anything.

Jeonghan looked at him giving a soft smile then frowned as he saw his lunch.

“Since you're on the team you have to start a diet so this” Jeonghan grabbed the shrimp flavored chip putting is aside “Is no longer allowed” Jeonghan started to pick off his tray of the unhealthy foods he placed a salad container in front of him with a side of fruit.

Soonyoung face scrunched up.

“You better be glad Jihoon isn’t here he gave me an earful once it was the worse” Seungkwan grumbled opening his own food munching on it silently. Minghao was on the other side of the table next to him eating carrot sticks.

Chan and Seungkwna chatted in excitement with Soonyoung about how he was on the team.

“You have to get normal skating uniforms too your sweatpants where cute really but you can't really be flexible if its tight on your waist” Seungkwan rambled on Soonyoung gulped he had to start wearing tights something he wanted to avoid.

He didn’t have a problem with men wear leggings he thought Jihoon looked really good in them. His mind started to wonder about things that weren’t so appropriate for a lunch table. Seungkwan noticed he clicked his forehead lightly.

“I'm talking to you, you can fantasize about your boyfriend later,” Seungkwan said he started opening his container that had tasty looking food.

“If you need help we can help you shop for stuff!” Chan said excitedly Minghao looked up looking at everyone who seems enthusiastic.

“We should all go shopping this weekend to help you get things,” Seungkwan said excitedly grabbing Soonyoungs hands. Minghao rolled his eyes Seungkwan always seem to forget about money.

“Not everyone's as rich as you Seungkwan,” Minghao said flipping a page of the book Seungkwan rolled his eyes at Minghao.

“Stop acting like your filthy poor your parents still send you money from China,” Seungkwan said Jeonghan snorted looking between Seungkwna and Minghao glaring. What Seungkwan said peaked Soonyoung interest he had always thought the other boy had family here.

“Wait you live here by yourself?” Soonyoung asked Minghao put his book down he really didn’t feel like explaining his life story. Jeonghan put his hand softly on his shoulder.

“Minghao stays with a host family like a few others in our skating program” Soonyoung squinted his eyes he still didn’t know what that meant. Minghao resisted the urge to roll his eyes he had to explain it once again.

“Diamond Edge has a program like all other famous rinks across the world to experience a different skating experience. Figure skaters aren't just limited to practicing in their own country” Jeonghan explained Soonyoung scratched his head it seemed like a cool idea but the group he was sitting with was the only ones he's seen compete.

“So is Shinning Diamond like an exclusive team with you guys” Jeonghan he shook his head.

“Shining Diamond is the current skaters who represent the rink since we can't get managers just yet, you also haven’t the seen the girls on the Shining Diamond team since you always hang out with us” Jeonghan explained Soonyoug mouth shaped into an O finally understanding.

Minghao nodded next to Jeonghan even though the other could be very annoying he knew how to explain things very well.

“Mingyu is the host family I've been living with the Kims for almost 4 years” Soonyoung almost choked on his water as Minghao told him. Soonyoung glanced over at Mingyu across the lunchroom. He was smiling softly and so content as he listens to Wonwoo speak their hands together on top of the table.

Their relationship was no secret to anyone in the hockey team it just seemed natural they were together.

“So that’s why he's never invited us to his house” Minghao shrugged opening his book again.

“Mingyu has this weird thing about acceptance he's like my brother I wouldn’t wanna ruin that for him,” Minghao said softly. Jeonghan cooed pinching his cheek.

“That was so soft Hao!” Minghao eyebrows twitched as he tried concentrating on his book again ignoring Jeonghan praises. Soonyoung looked at him then to Mingyu he smiled softly as he picked up his fork. He didn’t know Minghao had a soft side he never knew.

His eyes wandered around everyone at the table a smile reaching his ears he was fulfilled he felt like this was it this where he was supposed to be.   
\---  
The weekend rolled Soonyoung would have his first hang out with his new team. Beforehand he had made a list with Jihoon on what he would need for now as a starter. Of course this time he would be needing to pay for his skating. As much as he was touched by the others saying they'd pinch in for his stuff he refused.

Soonyoung would use the money he was saving for new hockey stuff but this time it would be for figure skating. He checked himself one fro time before he headed down the stairs. He saw his mom and sister on the couch watching a drama.

Before he walked out the house his mom told him to come over she handed him a small roll of money.

“Mom no I already have money” Soonyoung tried handing back to his mom her hands folded refusing to grab the money again. She shook her head pushing the money towards him again. He sighed in defeat putting it in his wallet. He reminded himself to save it for another day.

“I'll be back,” He said kissing the top of his mother head shoving his iter a little as he went outside. Jeonghan was outside with the roof off his car with sunglasses on. Jihoon in front seat smiling at him as he walked over.

Soonyoung went over to Jihoon kissing his forehead a groaned was heard from Jeonghan. Jihoon rolled his eyes looking back at Jeonghan as Soonyoung sat in the bag.

“I like your car,” Soonyoung said as Jeonghan started to drive.

“I know that’s why I got it!” Jeonghan said happily as they turned the corner.

“Wait you bought this car?” Soonyoung said feeling the leather seats on her palm. It must've been a privilege as a famous hockey coach son.

“No his dad did he just likes to say he got it” Jeonghan scoffed

“At least I spend it on cool things,” Jeonghan said Jihoon grumbled leaning into his seat ignoring the remark. Its true both were from very wealthy families Jeonghan spent most of his money on himself and extravagant things while Jihoon spent it on comics and figurines.

“Jihoonie here likes to spend his money on toys,” Jeonghan said a smirk on his lips as he watched Jihoon face heat up. Soonyoung looked at him smiling a little.

“Their figurines asshole” Jihoon murmured annoyed as he looked at the surroundings. The houses looked familiar as they approached Chan's house.

“Figurines like superheroes?” Soonyoung asked leaning in the front ignoring the irritation he was getting from the seat belt. Jihoon nodded not wanting to look at his boyfriend he told Soonyoung he really enjoyed superheroes but he never told the older he collected figurines.

“Marvel or DC?” Soonyoung asked curiously. Jihoon turned to him looking at him seriously as if he was on the ice skating.

“Marvel,” He said in a serious voice Soonyoung leaned in pecking his boyfriend's lips softly happy at his answer. Jihoon blush stayed on his face as he leaned in giving another kiss to Soonyoung. The car hit a small speed bump Jihoon pulled away glaring at Jeonghan.

“It wasn’t me it was the speed bump!” Jeonghan shrieked as they got closer to Chan's house.

They pulled up in a driveway the garden was full of beautiful flowers. The house was all white a balcony n the second flower full of flowers Soonyoung has never seen. Chan house was simple but full of color he wondered what was it like inside. His mother once told him someone house tells you a lot about one kind of person they are.

Chan came out with sweatpants talking to someone behind him Soonyoung caught the glance of a little boy. Chan ruffled his hair as he stepped down the steps waving at them.

“Hi, son” Jeonghan said as Chan approached the back seat. He frowned when Chan didn’t respond back.

“Hey guys” Jeonghan huffed as he backed out the driveway they headed towards the direction of the mall.

The rest of the ride was on what they were going to buy at the mall. Jeonghan wanted a new foundation saying the other one he bought didn’t stay on when performed and he needed no blemish to be seen as he skated. Chan had saved enough money to buy a new game while Jihoon was to still indecisive on what he wanted to buy.

As they pulled up to the parking lot they saw a familiar raven-haired in a car with a boy applying something on to his face. Jeonghan beeped as they parked next to the car. Minghao came out with Seungkwan still in the car.

“The whole gang is here,” Jeonghan said he turned pressing a button on his keychain the hood of his car came up slowly and the windows.

“Gotta keep my baby safe” Jeonghan hummed as they started to walk off to the mall. Seungkwan walked next to him finally out the car.

Soonyoung smiled as he followed behind next to Jihoon who spoke with Minghao. Soonyoung hand grabbed his small hand lacing their fingers together. Jihoon halted in his sentence looking at Soonyoung they shared a soft smile.

He turned again listing to Minghao as he was explaining something to him.

Somehow they ended up splitting up Seungkwan and Jeonghan wondered towards the part of the cosmetic place in the mall. Chan had dragged Minghao away to help pick out some games Minghao irritated complaining he needed new shoes.

Jihoon was still holding onto Soonyoungs hands as they went into the sports department store. Soonyoung ran through the list in his head on what he needed Jihoon nodded commenting on certain products as they made their way towards the ice sports section in the store.

Soonyoung was lost as he watched Jihoon go through the racks of clothing.

“You can't be skating in sweatpants anymore you need something you can move in more” Soonyoung nodded as he looked through the racks of leggings.

After looking for 10 minutes and Soonyoung begging Jihoon that the tiger leggings weren’t flash he had 4 leggings in his hand. All of them stretched approved by Jihoon who reminded him flexibility lessons would be more intense.

“Can't I just wear normal shirts?” Soonyoung asked he leaned on Jihoon his chin on top of his head. Jihoon looked through the shirt racks.

“You can but you should get at least one of these” Jihoon pulled a large black sleeve shirt he noticed the material was different the small price tag swung he grabbed it. In bold letters, it stated the shirt was ‘Sweat Resistant’.

“Look you can put your hand through it” Jihon excitedly said showing it to Soonyoung. He smiled down at Jihoon as he gave a gentle kiss on his forehead he thought it was cute whenever he got excited about skating related. He grabbed the clothing piece putting it on the top of the pile that was forming in his arms.   
Jihoon dragged him to the skates section he crouched down getting some padding Soonyoung wasn’t familiar with

“These saved me from the bottom of my feet hurting” He poked Soonyoung with it playfully. After a couple more minutes in the store, Jeonghan came into the store with Seungkwan saying he needed new leggings.

They were in line talking about what character was better in Black Panther which Soonyoung learned was Jihoon favorite character. Soonyoung argued it was obvious the main character but Jihoon stuck with the protagonist sister saying she was the mastermind behind it all.

“Brains always win over brawns” Jihoon poked Soonyoung chest who just laughed shoving his shoulder playfully. Soonyoung wanted to hold his hand he knew there were people around him, too many people he wasn’t sure how they would react.

A soft hand touched his palm Soonyung ignored the thoughts in his head grabbing his hand again making Jihoon smile.

He was going to say how cute Jihoon was until he the cashier said next in line. It wasn’t their turn yet a guy was in front of them who had leggings clutching in his hand. Soonyoung looked up from Jihoon noticing the familiar frame.

It was Wonwoo he didn’t look back to acknowledge Soonyung maybe he hadn’t notice It was him which was strange to Soonyoung since he was talking behind him the whole time he was in line. His eyes wandered to the legging they looked like the same material and type Soonyoung was holding.

He wondered why Wonwoo would want those type of leggings when all of hockey he would see him train in sweatpants and other clothing but ever leggings.

Jihoon tugged his hand a little as the cashier called at Soonyoung saying he was ready to check him out. Jihoon gave a concerned look to Soonyoung wondering what the other was thinking about.

He brushed it off as he stood next to Soonyoung as he paid.   
They both waited at the door waiting for a loud Jeonghan and Seungkwan in line. The blonde had bought more for what he came for while Seungkwan bought just 2 pairs of leggings. All of them chattered as they walked down to the bubble tea café to meet Minghao and Chan.

His palms started to feel sweaty remembering Hansol worked at the bubble tea place at the register. Jihoon didn’t notice his hands starting to sweat until Soonyoung pulled his hand away slowly wiping it on his jeans.

“Sorry,” Soonyoung said as he stopped in his track trying to calm his heart beat. Even though he saw his old members just a few days ago saying goodbye no one really spoke to him besides Joshua who checked up on him and Wonwoo when he asked his questions.

He and Hansol weren’t as close but the other boy always went to him for advice or when he was going through a hard time Soonyoung listen to his endless rants. Hansol saw him as a big brother. He really didn’t know how him quitting hockey effected everyone else on the team besides Joshua and Wonwoo. He surely knew what Seungcehol felt towards him.

Soonyoung inhaled sharply from his nose he can't run away from his old teammates anymore. He knew he was going to face them sooner or later. Even when he wanted to turn around and go home instead of getting some bubble team.

“Its okay” Jihoon softly said the other didn’t know what thoughts were racing in Soonyoung head he knew he wanted to calm him down. Jihoon hand grabbed his creasing his hand with his thumb slowly.

“Everythings gonna be fine” Jihoon smiled at him softly they began to walk again towards the bubble tea again. Soonyoung entered holding Jihoon hand in his hoodie pocket.

As they waited in line Jihoon caught on to what Soonyoung was worried about. He saw the familiar hockey player at the counter taking Jeonghan order.

Once they got to the counter Hansol smiled at them brightly greeting them as well. Soonyoung orders his peach tea trying to avoid making eye contact with the dirty blonde. His hair was growing out he noticed. His hair looked the same as it did when they first met in middle school.

Jihoon paid for the both of them Soonyougn wasn’t fast enough to give Hansol his card. As they bicker walking to the get their drinks they didn’t notice Hansol smiling at them softly.

The figure skaters sat in the corner remembering how intense training was for them when they first start figure skating. Soonyoung had to remind himself they were children while Soonyoung was 17 and needed a lot of training to get done.

“Whats on your cup?” Jihoon asked eyeing the writing that was on Soonyoung drink he looked down at his not noticing any writing on his.

Soonyoung face spread into a big grin it was Hansol messy handwriting

‘Im not mad @ u :P’ – Hansol

He smiled sipping on his drink Jihoon sighed happily. Jihoon sat up remembering the news he wanted to tell everyone.

“I have some news” Everyone turned to Jihoon waiting for what he was going to say.

“Next year I'm no longer going to be homeschooled I'm gonna finish my last year at the high school” Everyone started asking questions at the same time happily that Jihoon will be going to their school starting next year.

Jihoon smile reached to his eyes making the sides crinkling a little. He felt an arm around his shoulder pulling him close a soft kiss on the side o his face.

“You make me unbelievably happily” Soonyoung whisper close to his ear kissing it lightly. Jihoon wore a blush the rest of the time they were in the bubble tea café. As they walked back to the car they held hands sitting in the back of Jeonghans car.

Jihoon head resting on Soonyoung shoulder as he listens to Soonyoung talk about how awfully boring a lot of the science classes where. Jihoon responded here and there he mostly listens to Soonyoung voice it started loud but after dropping off Chan he spoke softly.

If he wasn’t in a car he would fall asleep right into Soonyoung arms. Soonyoung looked down at him Jihoon eyes where closed his mouth in a small smile.

Warm bubbling started at the bottom of his stomach as he looked at Jihoon. Earlier in the mall when he thought he would pass out from how nervous he was it all disappeared as Jihoon spoke to him softly.

A sense of home and security was always around Jihoon.

Soonyoung wouldn’t mind telling Jihoon everything about him inside and out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be up within the next week! I want to finish this fic but not this is my bby!


	10. Surprises Arent Always Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been a while! This is the last chapter of this work but there will be a part 2 !! Look out for it in January or Febuary!

Three months had passed Soonyoung realized a lot of things.

The first thing he realized was the drastic change in his mood he no longer had anxiety lingering around him he felt at peace with himself. He felt sure about himself for once. He always got excited when he realized he had figuring skating practice that day, on special occasions he would go for a run before school.

He was also excelling in school, not a straight A student but a B student which was a huge jump from the constant Cs and Ds. A lot of those study sessions with Jihoon where paying off very much.

And Jihoon.

That was the best thing for Soonyoung. He loved him. Even though they've been dating for three months Soonyoung could say very proudly that he loved him.

He loved the way Jihoon lips felt against his. It was also the little things like when Jihoon swung their arms just a little when they held hands or when Jihoon would feed him food opening his mouth at the same time. Feeding Soonyoung as if he was a baby.

Jihoon was very thoughtful sometimes he brought lunches for Soonyoung and they sat on the benches together munching away talking about there day. Soonyoung was very excited for Jihoon to start his senior year with him.

Another thing he realized was how stubborn Seokmin was. Every time he tried to approach the other he walks away or makes some lame excuse. Within the second month, Seokmin blocked him except social media. He still liked all hid videos and pictures. It hurt him sometimes hearing Seokmin laugh and it wasn't with him. He missed him.

Jihoon suggested unfollowing him since he saw how sad his boyfriend was but Soonyoung didnt have the heart too.

He asked the other hockey players (besides Seungcheol) they all told him the same thing to give it time but he misses his best friend. He wants to facetime him while he was in the bathroom taking a leak.

There were four months left of school before summer break and he hopes to recover their friendship.

Figure skating was the best decision he has made. He loved everything about this new profound passion made him feel at ease when he woke up in the mornings. He also enjoyed the dance class he needed to take to keep his balance more.

He loved the team especially he grew so close to everyone. Sometimes it felt like Soonyoung had known Seungkwan for years like the way he knew Seokmin. He knew if things weren't so weird between him and Seokmin that they'd be the best trio.

Everyone was very patient on the team they all supported him and saw how much Soonyoung has grown over the three months. Minki even mentioned registering him already to a competition the next month. It really fired Soonyoung up more during practice.

He couldn’t wait to start competing.

There was a fire inside of him something he hasn't felt in a while, it felt good to have that feeling again.

\---

Today was Friday and drama was brewing in the figure skating group chat. The last practice Minki had mentioned some very big news and how he was anxious about it. He got another text from the group chat. He looked down at his phone his eyes widening.

thots who skat

Seungkween: I heard theres gnna be a new member

Seungkween: the girls team got a new member

Seungkween: so whose to say we arent either

Skatfaseatass: ugh another one

Skatfasteatass: no offenese soonyoung

Skatfasteatass: i like u not other ppl

Chanchan: do you think its someone we know ????

1004: i doubt it

1004: I hope their good bc if not what was minki thinking

Chanchan: isnt it a little weird how anxious he was ??

1004: rite like whats tea

Princeofice: please dont

1004: imagine if its another hockey player wild

Princeofice: please dont jink it

Callmesoon: yeah i can be the only one for JIHOON

1004: can u guys be gay somewhere else thnx

Soonyoung scoffed as he shoved his phone back into his hoodie he arrived in front of Jihoon house. This was a routine he did every other Friday he’d go over to the others house. They’d do homework watch tv sometimes make out but mostly eat everything in Jihoon fridge.

The door opened Jihoon smiled at him he moved aside to let Soonyoung enter. He turned giving a soft kiss on his cheek before going up the steps of Jihoon room. Once they got into Jihoon room Soonyoung put his bag down jumping on his bed with a loud sigh.

Jihoon walked over to his bed protesting that Soonyoung was messing up his sheets.

For some reason, Jihoon bed was very comfortable it had the softest mattress he's ever laid on. Jihoon told him his parents got him it since his back started hurting last year. His sheets were so soft and smelled of lavender.

He has seen three different types of sheets on Jihoon bed. A grey one, a navy blue and a simple white. All of them fit the theme Jihoon room had. Which was white and soft tone colors. He liked Jihoon room more than his own.

For Jihoon though he liked Soonyoung room, in every corner of the others room there was always something happing and his walls covered in posters and pictures of his friends. It felt more crowded then Jihoon spacious room.

“Soonyoung, get up you told me you need help with English” Soonyoung moved his head to look at Jihoon who sat on the floor tugging his arm. He smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend not wanting to get up from his bed.

“How about we take a nap?” Soonyoung reached over stroking Jihoon cheek softly with his thumb.

“We have homework get up,” Jihoon said deadpanned. Soonyoung sighed rolling on his back hitting the wooden floor. He sat up quickly smiling at Soonyoung.

  
“You know for someone whose homeschooled you always wanna do your work early,” Soonyoung said Jihoon pinched his side satisfied that Soonyoung screamed.

“Well, next year I'm gonna be at your school” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon pulling him into his arms giving him small kisses around his face. Jihoon face scrunched annoyed by the affection but he didnt complain.

“I'm so excited I'm going to walk you to all your classes and hold your hand because we're gay like that” Soonyoung smiled at his boyfriend. Jihoon wore an annoyed expression but his eyes were soft.

“Come on” Soonyoung groaned as Jihoon led him to the coffee table in the middle of Jihoon room where his books where. Soonyoung let Jihoon drag him as he complained how he wanted to stay in bed.

Thanks to Jihoon, Soonyoung got motivated to do his English project and managed to steal several kisses from Jihoon when he was not paying attention.

Around 7 they had to go to practice. Soonyoung complained how tired he was but the mention of practicing his solo made him jump to his feet excited to go.

As they made their way downstairs Soonyoung greeted Jihoon mom who was making food in the kitchen. They chatted as Jihoon grabbed water bottles and snacks for him and Jihoon. He mentions to his mother he would be eating out with Soonyoung tonight.

He promised Jihoon mother he would keep her precious son safe saluting her like a soldier. She laughed at how pink her sons face got. They both got into Soonyoung car Jihoon hand instantly grabbing Soonyoung hand as he started to drive to practice.

Soonyoung glanced at the side Jihoon eyes where glued onto his phone.

“Do you think we're gonna get a new member?” Jihoon asked not looking up from his phone.

He thought about it something in his gut told him it was going to be a new member. But why all of a sudden competitions where going to start in less than two months? Would this person be able to compete?

“Maybe? But its weird to have one right now when Spring concert is around the corner” Soonyoung said Jihoon hummed agreeing.

“What if its another hockey player?” Jihoon teased Soonyoung laughed shrugging. He didnt thinks so but for some reason, his mind leads him to the conversation he had with Wonwoo three months ago when he asked if he was happy with what he was doing.

“If that were to happen I think Seungcheol would definitely hate our guts” Jihoon face spread into a smile when Soonyoung said ours. Soonyoung gave his hand a soft squeeze.

“What?” Soonyoung asked he let go of Jihoon hand as he grabbed the steering wheel.

“You said Ours,” Jihoon said Soonyoung gave him a smug look.

“You guys are my family too you know even though some of my relationships with the other guy are weird doesn't mean I'm gonna drop you guys,” Soonyoung said as he pulled into a parking spot.

Soonyoung ran out the car opening the door before Jihoon can himself. They walked inside the rink holding each others hand talking to each other and what they should get after practice. Soonyoung was craving barbeque while Jihoon wanted some noodles.

They stopped bickering about food when Minghao stormed out the boy's locker room with a dark expression.

“HAO! WAIT!” Chan ran after Minghao who had both of their bags. The two rushed into to the boy's locker room to see what made Minghao stormed off. Jihoon had known Minghao for a good amount of years to know, he hasn't seen that expression since Dongmin.

Soonyoung eye widen as he saw Wonwoo sitting on the bench lacing his skates avoiding eye contact with them as they entered the room. His skates weren't his hockey skates they where black figure skate that Jihoon often whined about how pretty they were.

Jihoon eyebrow raised curiously on what the hockey player was doing here even though by Minghao reaction he knew the reason why.

Jeonghan peeked out from his locker with a well-known smirk, Seungkwan was quietly fixing his hair in the mirror not wanting to acknowledge Wonwoo presence.

“If you guys keep coming to the figures skaters will have to split up in subunits” Jeonghan joked the room was still silent. Soonyoung sat next to Wonwoo on the bench he grabbed his shoulder softly. He felt Wonwoo shoulder shaking just a little.

“You're the surprise?” Soonyoung whispered Wonwoo finally lifted up his head he was wearing his frames today. A tight smile formed on his lips, he shrugged.

“I'm not much of a surprise am I?” Wonwoo said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for making you guys wait so many things where happing personally and academically so I need a hiatus but I am back and here is the final chapter on a cliffhanger AHHH! There will be a part two to this series but that wont come out until January. I will be working on a new story called 'The Words I Write About Are For You' it is a rare pair Ive been thinking about writing. So keep out n eye for that later this month!
> 
> This was one of my favorite stories that I wrote thank u so much for this and alwasy supporting it!


End file.
